Masquerade Murders
by NonExistentSoul
Summary: Using ancient and forgotten magic Voldemort banishes Harry from their world into another. But not just any world, Voldemort was sure to chose one full of darkness, pain and ghouls. Powerful!Harry, Grey!Harry, Fox!Harry !TEMPORARILY ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys, first of thanks for giving this story a chance. I've recently gotten addicted to Tokyo ghoul and my brain spawned this idea, still not completely sure where I'll go with it but I can improvise. If you like it please drop a review. Still haven't decided who to pair harry with so if you have any ideas please tell me, I'm kinda leaning towards a juuzou suzuya x harry pairing which would be interesting but I think I could make it work. But that depends on how the story goes as there might not even be a pairing. If there is pairings it will take a back seat for the plot. **

**I don't own Tokyo ghoul or Harry Potter.**

**Warning: will likely be gruesome and full of blood so it's not for the faint of heart (it is a Tokyo ghoul crossover after all.) and if there is pairings they will likely include slash so if you don't like that you can leave.**

His whole world changed in the course of one night.

He couldn't remember it well, the memories were blurred, as if he was looking at them through a fogged up window. And that simple fact was probably what allowed him to keep the majority of his sanity. He had no doubt that if he could remember_ those _memories as clearly ashe remembered other things he'd be locked up in an asylum somewhere.

There were a few things he remembered though. The sky had been beautifully clear, allowing him to see the bright stars that shone there. It had been cold, emphasised by the fact that he had been stripped of his clothes. The ropes that had bound him had burnt, as if someone had poured acid on them before tying him up.

And there had been blood, lots of it. It had spilled from his wounds, filling the runes he lay on. He had never realised how much blood a body could hold until it had been flowing out and pooling around him. And still the strangers had continued to cut him, chanting things he hadn't been able to understand. They had cut runes into his skin, some deep others shallow, but somehow he'd known all of them would scar.

He couldn't remember what the strangers had looked like, just that they had worn robes. And _he_ had been there. The snake of a murderer, the person Harry had been prophesied to kill. As soon as he had seen Voldemort's face he had known that he was behind it. He had also known there'd be no escape for him. They had snapped his wand when they'd attacked Pivet drive. And without it he had been a weak, malnourished teenager. Sure he was fast and quick at dodging but those qualities couldn't help him when he was tied up. Harry had no idea how they'd gotten through the wards as Dumbledore had said the wards had been indestructible, unless Dumbledore had been _lying_. That idea had seemed more and more likely the longer he had been trapped.

They had been in the middle of a forest, one that was darker and more intimidating than the forbidden forest had been. It couldn't have that hard for the order to find him right, it hadn't been long till he gave up hope that the order was coming. And then Voldemort had approached him, a sick and twisted grin on his face and laid a hand on Harry's cheek.

And harry had felt his mind _ripped_ from his body.

This was where his memory started to fail him. He remembered flashes, of different scenes and places, of different people and times. In one of these 'recalls' he'd been standing in the runes of a city. The broken buildings had loomed over him like husks and remains of a better time. It had been deathly silent and no life could be seen. And when he'd looked up the sky had been a bright bloody red. It was like a twisted apocalyptic future you only saw in moves. Except for the fact that it had been _real._

He wasn't sure how long he had spent in that recall. It felt like months, he'd wondered alone, looking for signs of life only to find none. At one point he'd gotten so desperate he'd tried jumping from the ruins of a skyscraper only for him to hit the ground and live. It had been painful as his body slowly pulled itself together again, painful as bones snapped back into place, painful as the blood was forced back into his veins and painful as his lungs re knitted themselves. He hadn't tried to kill himself again after that. He knew in reality he'd likely only been there for a moment but when he was in a recall he had no sense of time

In the next recall he'd been a monster, unable to control his body or actions. He'd killed people, had smirked as they'd begged and had taken pleasure in causing them as much pain as possible before there untimely end. It had caused him to realise what a cruel world it really was. He wasn't in that recall as long as the other one and it was the last one he could remember properly. All he knew was that the recalls got darker and more twisted as more time went by. If he strained hard enough he could remember screams, begging, blood, pain and a deep sense of loneliness. Some were over in an instant others dragged on like his first recall had.

He'd been in Voldemort's clutches for what he estimated was around 3 months or so now. He had long ago given up on the idea of the order coming to save him.

He was no longer in the forest but rather a dank cell that reeked of dried blood and human waste. He went on trips into the recall almost daily now and he knew Voldemort's took a sick pleasure in seeing him so weak and defeated.

He'd always been slim but you could now clearly count every _bump _in his spine. His arms and legs were like twigs and his ribs stuck out painfully. His hair had grown longer and now reached the small of his back. It was greasy and mattered with blood. His wounds from when the death eaters came to have some 'fun' with him were infected and oozed pus. He'd been right when he had thought the runes would scar and they covered his body. His glasses had been lost long ago but for some reason his sight was pretty clear, he figured it had to do with the runes.

Since the night the runes had been carved into him Voldemort's no longer needed to go through such a long procedure to make him fall into a recall. He'd be dragged onto the roof and his arms and legs would be bound. He'd long ago stopped fighting, knowing he stood no chance against anybody in his condition. He didn't even have the energy to walk on his own so the death eaters had to drag him.

But tonight was different, he could feel it through his connection with Voldemort. The man was pleased, and when he was pleased harry knew it wasn't good for him. He was once again dragged out onto the roof of Voldemort's fortress and laid before him. Harry took a moment to gaze at the stars, it sounded crazy but the stars had been what saved him, reminded him there was more to the world than pain and death. They reminded him that the world had a hidden beauty to it. The stars were the things that gave him hope.

Voldemort began to chant and harry felt the runes that covered him charge up as they began to glow. It wasn't a pleasant experience for him, at the start the runes charging up had been excruciating. But now that he was used to them they felt more like a slightly painful case of pins and needles.

Most of the times Voldemort's sent him into recall he didn't say anything, just stood there as he watched Potter's glazed and blank eyes gaze at the stars above. Though Potter's soul travelled to different worlds his body stayed where it was, laying there like an empty husk. Which was why Voldemort's had to be careful because if the boy was away from his body to long his soul would fade. Most people wouldn't understand the pride and happiness when he saw the supposed 'saviour' lying limply at his feet like a puppet with its strings cut. There were also few out there who understood how much potential lay inside the boy. When the boy had been healthy it had rolled of him in waves, filling any room he entered. It was as if the boy himself had been unaware of how much power lay inside his slim body. But now that power was muted, as he was using all his energy to keep himself alive.

There was a simple reason why he didn't kill the boy. 'neither can live while the other survives.' That implied that if harry were not the one to kill him no one could, but if he were to kill harry the prophecy would be fulfilled and anyone could take Voldemort's life. But that didn't mean he had to make it easy on the boy, which was why he had chosen the worst world he could.

There had been worse worlds but sadly the boy's soul hadn't been compatible which meant that either as soon as the boy got there or within a few days the world would rip apart the boy's soul.

But finally Voldemort's had achieved his plan, he had found a world that was compatible with the boy's soul, a world where the boy had no way of getting back and was dark enough that it seemed to be made out of the stuff of nightmares. So with a sinister smirk he allowed a sense victory to wash over him as he watched the boy fade away from existence.

Now he had a world to conquer and this time there was no stupid golden boy to stop him.

.

Harry instantly knew something was different with this recall trip. In every trip he'd made so far there had always been a moment where it felt like he was floating before he was shoved into a recall. In this trip he felt like he was being shoved against a layer of plastic. At the start the force resisted but it eventually gave and harry was shoved through.

Freezing cold hit him with the force of a truck and suddenly he was falling. A second later he slammed into the hard cold ground, his fall only cushioned slightly by the snow. He felt drained, like all the energy had been sucked out of him to get him here. He knew that if he stayed here, naked as he was, with no protection from the snow he would die. But he couldn't find it in himself to care, his life had lost meaning long ago. How many times had he wished or begged for death in that tiny cramped cell?

Besides even if he had wanted to move he would be unable to do so. He hadn't eaten or drank in a week and his muscles were cramped and weak from disuse. He was weak, so weak that he couldn't even move his head. But he'd landed on his back and if he opened his eyes he could see the stars. Smiling slightly through bloodied lips harry felt himself relax. He didn't know how or why but he was free. And that was all he could wish for. He knew he was broken, both in body, soul and mind. He no longer had any desire to continue on in this cruel world. So with once last gaze at the stars above let himself give in to the pulls of unconsciousness in the field of snow knowing it was very unlikely he'd ever wake up.

**Sorry if this was rushed I'm just really looking forward to getting to the actual crossover. More of what he went through will be covered in later chapters via flashbacks or memories. I might set up a poll to decide the pairings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here is there next chapter of Masquerade Murders. I hope you like it and if you do please drop a review because they make my day. On another hand I finally finished the second season of Tokyo ghoul *cries forever* **

**Oh and so people don't freak out there is an oc in this chapter but she will not be in the story long and I'm only using her to get the story moving. I repeat she won't be in the story very long. Besides I need practice writing oc's.**

**I don't own harry potter or Tokyo Ghoul.**

When harry woke he was warm, clothed and tucked into a bed. Which was not what he expected and most definitely _not _what he wanted. In an instant he'd managed to roll out of the bed and onto the floor than he scrambled backward till he hit the wall.

He pulled at his clothes, not liking the feel of them against his skin after having gone without for so long. The clothes rubbing against his skin reminded him of the ropes the death eaters had used to bind him. And looking down at his wrists and ankles he could clearly see the scars from where the ropes had bitten into his flesh. All in all the clothes he was wearing made him feel uncomfortable and trapped.

He managed to use his shaking hands to pull the shirt off over his head but was unable to take of his pants (he couldn't undo the zip or button.) with how badly his hands were shaking. Giving up after a couple of moments he painfully made his way to the corner of the room and curled in on himself.

He hadn't wanted this to happen. When he had lost consciousness in the snow he hadn't wanted to wake up. He'd expected death and welcomed it. He'd been looking forward to seeing his parents, Sirius and all his other deceased family members. He'd been looking forward to the blissful end he thought he deserved.

But here he was, apparently safe and with his wounds wrapped. He was so hungry it physically hurt him to even breathe. But he'd long ago gotten use to the pain. Besides his stomach had numbed to the pain of hunger weeks ago. He was sure his stomach had shrivelled up so much that if he tried to eat more than a piece of bread he'd probably throw it right back up.

But that wasn't what he should be focusing on. Raising his head slightly he surveyed the room he had woken up in. It was quite simple with a soft grey carpet, light blue wallpaper, a wooden bed against the far wall a wooden closet against the wall opposite. There was a window on the wall near the closet and out the window he could see a field covered in snow.

The room seemed almost empty and was bare of any personal objects, and also anything sharp. As if whoever had decorated the room was scared he'd purposely harm himself. Which to be honest he probably would have.

But the room wasn't what he focused on the most. It was the magic, it felt different here. Normally it flowed through all living things, even muggles had magic just not enough to harness it. If a wizard were to touch a tree and focus he'd feel magic flowing through the tree beneath his palms. The world gave wizards and witches magic and in return the world took a tiny, unnoticeable amount from them to keep itself alive.

But now it was different, as if the very air was saturated in magic. It was as if magic was everywhere all at once, it was in the air when he breathed, it was in the carpet, and it danced in the snow outside. Almost like the world had never given away any magic and therefore had an abundance left over.

Almost as if he was in a whole different world.

Harry felt his heart stop at that thought. It wasn't possible Voldemort had sent him to another world was it? It would explain why he had let Harry go, it also explained the trips into recalls he was forced to make, Voldemort had been trying to find somewhere to send him. But travel between worlds wasn't possible. He couldn't remember much but Hermione had talked about it once. He hadn't really been paying much attention to what she said which he now regretted but she'd mentioned that wizards had attempted it once. It hadn't gone well and the ministry had destroyed all spells related to world travel.

But what if Voldemort had somehow gotten his hands on a spell to send him to another world? He strained to try and remember what Hermione had told him about the topic, something about blood magic and runes?

He looked down at the runes that covered his body in dawning horror. No, this couldn't be possible. No,no,no this isn't happening,no,no,no,NO. He was pretty sure he was hyperventilating now and tears streamed down his face as he pulled his legs tighter against his chest and curled in on himself.

Because dammit, everything hurt. He felt like his heart was slowly tearing itself apart, he was all alone. Why couldn't things go back to how they were before? With his friends and the Weasley's and people who actually gave a damn. But had they actually cared about him or was it an act? Why did he have to feel so broken and unwanted?

Because he _was_ unwanted. Nobody had come to save him, maybe they thought he'd be able to kill Voldemort for them. He realized now that he'd been nothing but a sacrificial lamb raised for slaughter to them and that tore at his bleeding heart even more. Why couldn't he find people that actually cared, people that wouldn't turn their backs to him when he needed them the most?

Those three months had changed him, turned him into someone else. He was no longer the naive boy who thought he could change the world. Nor did he continue to see the world as a happy place. Because in reality it wasn't, it was full of blood, rape and murder. People just chose to turn a blind eye to it and continue on their day, happy in their little bubble.

But his bubble had been popped long ago, exposing him to the darkness of the world. He had blood on his hands, he'd killed people, sometimes because he had no control, sometimes because he had to to survive and sometimes because he'd simply been in a bad mood.

So no, he was no longer the boy he used to be, they were two completely different people. So if he was no longer Harry than who was he? Was he just some drifting soul that nobody cared about, that nobody loved? Was he just an unlovable person? He didn't understand.

He was interrupted from his thought, which was probably a good thing, by a knock on the door. He scrambled to his feet in an awkward crouch. He knew he was in no condition to walk, let alone fight but now that he was finally free he wasn't about to give that up.

Slowly the door creaked open and Harry tensed, ready to spring. Only to relax slightly when an old lady stuck her head around the corner of the door. Her hair was grey and pulled up loosely in a bun, she was short and her face had smile lines. She was dressed in a pink sweater and tracksuit pants. Her pale blue eyes gazed at him cautiously as if he were a cornered animal that just wanted to run. He felt like a cornered animal, weak and defenceless as he was.

He didn't want to be here, but he had nowhere else to go. The woman spoke slowly and softly in a slightly worn voice, but Harry had no idea what she was saying. He vaguely recognised the language as Japanese which he was grateful for, maybe this world wasn't all that different from his own.

He shook his head trying to convey that he didn't understand her. She frowned slightly and repeated what she had said. "I-I don't un-understand you." His voice was raspy from disuse and his throat hurt when he talked.

Understanding lit up in the woman's eyes and in slightly broken and heavily accented English she told him "You need bath, I clean wounds yes?"

He didn't trust the old lady, but he didn't really care if this was all a trick and she tried to kill him. As long as he was free when he died he'd be happy. Besides if the woman wanted to harm him he figured she'd have done it when he was unconscious. Not to mention that dried blood made his skin itch and he really wanted to brush his mattered hair.

She took a couple of slow steps towards him and held out a hand. Harry drew away from her not wanting her to touch him. In the cell the only human skin contact he'd had had been painful and now the idea of a comforting touch seemed almost foreign to him. She seemed to understand his desire not to touch her and took a step back.

She watched with sad eyes as Harry pulled himself up with shaking arms. Without a top on it was clear how bony and malnourished he was. In her eyes he looked a lot like a famine victim. She led him out of the room he'd woken up in and into what appeared to be a bathroom. The round tub was already full of water and she gestured for him to get in.

The bathroom itself was small but had the round tub and what looked like a shower with a seat under it. There was a sink with a small counter around it as well but that was it. The floor was tiled and all along one wall was a large window. Out the window he could once again see more of the snowy field but he could also see snow covered trees.

Pulling off his pants with shaking hands (it took him a few tries.) he slowly climbed into the water. He wasn't embarrassed about being in front of the lady, months of not having clothes had desensitized him from the embarrassment. Besides she'd found him in the woods when he was naked and had most likely been the one to dress him.

Feeling his body relax in the warm water Harry let out a content sigh. The old lady had pulled over a stool and sat next to the bath, she gestured to his long hair and than what he assumed to be a bottle of shampoo."May I wash hair?"

Harry thought for a second before nodding. She probably had more experience when it came to washing long hair than him. And he'd be busy washing of the blood, dirt and other things he couldn't identify that had built up from his body. She smiled happily at him before she squirted some shampoo into her hands and started washing his hair.

The next couple of minutes were spent in silence broken only by the old lady's gentle humming. Once he'd gotten of all the blood of his skins (which had taken a lot longer than expected.) he could see the runes clearer. He frowned at them in disgust, it was the stupid runes fault he was here. But he had to admit the swirling pattern they had was interesting and they reminded him of spider webs with how thin they were.

The lady's hands were gentle and relaxing as they washed his hair and multiple times he almost fell asleep. He was exhausted both physically and magically and he wondered how long he'd been asleep for before he woke up. Finally the silence was broken by the old lady.

"My name Mayumi but you call me Nana. What your name?"

He was startled by the question. He wasn't Harry Potter anymore so what should he say? Then he realized something. If this really was a new world he could start afresh, no dark lords or death eaters, this world could be his chance to start anew.

"I do not know. I can't remember anything." He didn't feel bad lying to Nana because he wasn't really lying. He didn't know who he was anymore.

Nana looked shocked for a second before her face morphed into a look of sadness. "Then I give you name. But first we eat."

His stomach rumbled and on one hand he felt sick at the idea of eating but on the other his body was practically begging for it. Nana smiled slightly at the sound of his stomach rumbling. She pointed to a towel hanging of a rack and then a pile of clothes neatly folded next to it. "Those for you, I be waiting outside."

She turned and shuffled out of the room closing the door behind her. Feeling a lot better now that he was clean he pulled himself out of the warn water and shivered when the cool air hit him. He stepped out of the bath and grabbed the white towel to dry himself of.

Once he was dry he picked up the clothes which turned out to be a loose black sweater and a pair light grey combat pants. Decideing not to question where the old lady got the clothes(who knows she might have/had a son.) he pulled them on. He liked how loose and non-restricting they were. He doubted he'd ever be able to wear tight clothes without feeling claustrophobic again.

His hair was loose and fell around his shoulders like a waterfall. It seemed even longer now that it was clean and fell to just above his bottom. Spotting a hair tie on the sink counter he figured Nana wouldn't mind him borrowing it. He attempted to plait his hair the way he'd seen girls at Hogwarts do but it wasn't working for him. Damn, who'd have thought that plaiting hair could be so difficult? He just couldn't get it right how did girls make it look so easy?

Swearing under his breath he jumped when he heard the door open. Nana shuffled in, gently took the hair tie from him and gestured for him to seat on the stool. After a seconds hesitating he sat and she gently began to braid his hair, doing it so he could see how it was done. Once she had plaited it she undid it and made him try. She corrected his mistakes and than replaited his hair to show him how to do it again. This was repeated until he at least knew the basics of plaiting his hair.

They both exited the bathroom and Nana lead him to what he assumed was the kitchen. On the table was a cooked meal that steamed slightly implying it was freshly baked. The table it lay on was weird though, it was low to the ground with a weird blanket like thing coming from the edges. There were no chairs either. He watched with curiosity as Nana sat down with her legs folded under her at the table with the blanket thing on her lap. He copied her actions and sat across from her.

She clapped her hands together and raised an eyebrow when all harry did was stare at her in curiosity. Getting the memo he clapped his hands together and copied her mutter of 'itadakimasu' he looked at the meal before him and realized he didn't recognize half the dishes. He could recognize fish and rice but there were about six unidentified platters of food on the table.

But the food looked delicious and he was looking forward to trying some. Compared to what he had been forced to eat in this cell this food was literally heaven on a platter. His stomach gave another loud rumble and he was so hungry he seriously considered just using his hands and shoveling it into his mouth. But he knew it was a bad idea since his stomach wouldn't be able to handle large amounts of food or rich food.

Hesitantly picking up his chopsticks Harry tried to eat some rice from his bowl only to find he couldn't get the chopsticks to pick up the food. He frowned in concentration and slight annoyance. Because this was classic Potter luck, the one time he gets an actually meal and he couldn't even eat it. A small chuckle shocks him and he looks up to see Nana laughing at him.

She showed him how to use the chopsticks properly and as soon as the first bite hit his mouth he forgets about taking it slow and began forcing as much food as possible into his mouth. He regrets it a minute later as he feels it come back up his throat, burning him as it goes. He slaps a hand over his mouth trying to post pone the inevitable and Nana gestures wildly to a door. Jumping up he races towards the door, opens it and falls to his knees in front of the toilet. With how hard he's vomiting it feels like he's trying to vomit up a lung. And even once his stomach is empty he starts to vomit up blood.

Nana is standing beside him "I take you to hospital." He looks up at her, a drip of blood falling from his lips. "Please don't." He wouldn't be able to handle a hospital with its needles and claustrophobic rooms and the lingering smells of death. Nana stares him hard in the eye as if searching for something. Finally she sighs "fine, no hospital, but if happen again I take you there."

Harry nodded. If Nana tried to take him to the hospital he'd leave. He didn't plan to be here long anyway, just till he was healthy and able to defend himself again and then he'd be gone. Once Harry's stomach had settled they both went back out to the table though harry didn't touch any of the food.

She picks up what looks like a remote and gestured to the TV next to the table. The TV was arranged so that those at the table would be able to see the screen. He nods and she turns the TV on. Nana presses some of the remotes buttons and manages to get some English subtitles up onto the screen.

Harry meanwhile was staring at the screen in a mix of horror and shock. What the heck was a ghoul? And why were they eating people? According to the news three bodies had been found in an alleyway, or more correctly the bones of three people as all their flesh had been _eaten_. He took back his earlier words; this world was nothing like his own and he wanted out of here.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: I need name ideas for Harry so if you have an idea please tell me. And sorry for any gramma or spelling mistakes as this is self beta'd.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who left a suggestion for Harry's name. There were so many name choices I had trouble choosing but I eventually settled on one. And thanks to all who reviewed followed or favourited, it made my day. And on a side note Harry doesn't actually look like a famine survivor, Nana just compared him to one.**

**An 2: ok guys I just realized I made a massive mistake. Because I'm new to fanfiction I didn't realize people could email me reviews and stuff so if I haven't been answering your questions or reviews that's why. I opened up my email and I had over a 100 new messages and stuff and I was like 'holy crap I have to check this more often' which I will now that I'm aware. So sorry for that.**

Harry met Nana's eyes unflinchingly. Apparently her definition of choosing a name for him was to stare at him intently. Finally after what felt like hours she seemed to come to a decision and nodded to herself. "I call you Nanashi Midori, just to make clear first name Midori last name Nanashi. Midori mean green, matches your eyes. Nanashi mean no name, you go out there and find yourself real name." Harry- or was it Midori now? Nodded and tested out the name in his head, he quiet liked the sound of it.

He didn't know why but he liked the name, it seemed to fit him. A new name and a new life, he liked the sound of that. Midori smiled, Nana couldn't have chosen a better name for him. No longer was he the boy who lived or the chosen one he was just Midori Nanashi, the boy with no memories and that pleased him more than anything.

"You sleep now." Nana's voice turned stubborn and Midori knew that arguing with her would be pointless. Not that he'd want too, he was practically dead on his feet. He obediently followed Nana as she led him back to his room. As they passed the bathroom Midori stopped and Nana turned to raise an eyebrow at him. He pointed at the bathroom and understanding she nodded. Midori shut the bathroom door behind him and quickly relieved himself, not wanting Nana to wait too long for him.

He stopped in front of the mirror and took a moment to study the changes to his appearance. He looked better now that he was clean with his hair washed but he still looked sickly and weak. Bags under his eyes and how bony he was were the most obvious signs of his imprisonment and torture. On top of that his skin was pale and clammy, he body littered with scars and his eyes had a guarded look to them. The runes carved onto his skin could almost pass for some kind of tattoo or fashion statement. His lightning scar blended in perfectly with them as well, he wondered if that was a coincidence or planned.

Suddenly remembering something Midori's left hand flew to hold his right. He stared at his right hand in curiosity and slight horror. When he'd been imprisoned some of the death eaters had seemed to know he wouldn't be with them much longer. One bastard had thought that breaking all the bones in one of his hands with a bone shattering curse had been a good parting gift.

He'd been too swept up in the fact that he was free, warm and fed to remember the injury. But now as he stared at his whole, healed, perfectly fine hand his brain started to churn with thought of what it meant and what could have caused it. He remembered a time when he thought a death eater had broken both his legs (so he had been incapable of moving or trying to escape.) the next morning he had woken up and his legs had been perfectly fine. He had put it down to a pain induced nightmare and promptly dismissed it. There had also been that time when he'd been punched so hard he'd have sworn he'd heard his ribs break but not even an hour later they had only felt slightly bruised.

Now that he thought about it his only lingering injuries from the time imprisoned were cuts and bruises, which while infect and painful were non-life threatening and easy to ignore. When he'd been in recalls, which he now realized were other worlds, stuff like this had happened to. Like when he'd jumped of the building and lived. It was as if his healing had sped up but only when it came to serious injuries.

It couldn't be his magic, because while it was extremely different here than his original world he didn't think it would have this affect, besides whatever it was had healed him in his own world to. So his mind jumped to the next logical conclusion, it had to be the runes. Voldemort mustn't have wanted him to die in one of the recalls before he found a world twisted enough to send Midori into. Midori stared at the runes in open curiosity wanting to know if speeding up healing was the only thing they were capable of.

If only he had some books from his home world, he'd probably be able to find the information pretty easily. He'd have to ask Nana if there was a library or something nearby because as unlikely as it was maybe he could find information there.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts and not wanting to hold Nana up any longer he cast one long lingering look at the runes on his skin in the mirror before leaving the room. He'd find out as much as he could about the runes, this world and ghouls. He didn't want to be naive anymore, after all his naivety was what allowed Voldemort to catch him in the first place. His inner-ravenclaw seemed happy about the fact that he was finally deciding to learn and question things.

That was another thing that had changed during his time in Voldemort's clutches. He'd always know he wasn't a pure Gryffindor, but his time in that cell allowed him to accept it. His cunning and sly Slytherin side was probably the reason he was alive today. His Hufflepuff side, small as it was, was probably the reason he still had a slight hint of trust towards humanity. His Ravenclaw side had been the side to encourage him to plan escapes and what he'd do if he ever did. It also listed down all the spells death eaters had used against him that could be useful for him to use in the future.

And his Gryffindor side had been the one to keep him going. The one that didn't let him give up, told him not to let Voldemort win. His Gryffindor side was the one that stopped him from being broken enough to commit suicide or self harm. He was broken though, he might hide it but he was broken. Like a toy soldier without a head, why keep using a broken toy when you could throw it out and buy a better newer toy? That's what the wizarding world had done to him, they had thrown him out like yesterdays newspaper.

In front of him Nana entered the room he'd woken up in and gestured to where a pile of what looked like pyjama's sat on the bed. With Nana's help (he was half asleep and by now his muscles were aching.) he managed to get the pyjamas on, get into bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

-Line break-

He woke with a muffled scream. His skin was drenched with sweat and his heart was pounding loudly in his chest. He shook violently as he curled up in on himself. Flashes of memories hit him all at once. Being restrained so that he was unable to do anything but scream in pain, the bite of a knife cutting through his skin, Voldemort caressing him with a twisted smile. And in a moment of vulnerability he reached for his magic for protection.

Completely forgetting in that one moment how completely this worlds magic was to his own .In an instant he was surrounded with magic, with the presence of the earth. It was impossible to describe her, she was large and powerful, as curious as a kitten but yet as wise as an ancient. There were so many words he could use to describe her yet none of them seemed to fit. He felt small and insignificant compared to her. He would have been scared if not for the way she gentle held him against her. She was everything and nothing at the same time.

He could feel her curiosity as clear as day. She studied him with calculating yet kind 'eyes.' She didn't really know what to think of him, she could sense the magic that flowed through his veins. So unlike the other magic-less occupants of this world. After a moment of thinking she decided to accept him and care for him as her own. The way he could tell what she was feeling reminded him of the bond he had shared with Hedwig. The reminder of his old familiar sent a wave of sadness through him. The earth/ magic was quick to send reassurance and comfort down the link Midori had previously been unaware of.

When she spoke it wasn't with any known language nor was it spoken. Yet he was able to understand her perfectly. 'Calm down my child. You can call me Mother.' She answered his previous wonderings of what to call her. It was strange the idea of calling the earth mother but at the same time it fit.

She was the reason life on earth even existed. Without her consent nothing could have life. At least that was how it used to be. She had watched with pride as her sons and daughters had grown and evolved. The species that called themselves humans had grown more than others. As a way of showing her love she had allowed them to continue to change, become more than the other species. But she hadn't realized what giving such power would mean to her.

The humans hunted down her other children. At the start she didn't blame them, death was just a part of life and the death of some of her children allowed other children to survive. But then the humans had gotten greedy. Hunting some of her children to the point that they stopped existing, and they didn't even do it for their own survival it was just unnecessary killing.

They built concrete jungles that blocked and sapped her power. Factories that made it near impossible for her to breathe as easily as she used to. They polluted her oceans and burnt down her forests. They turned on each other and painted the ground with blood. She was no longer able to talk to them so her pleads and screams went unheard. She had no idea that any of this would happen. But now as she gazed at the sobbing child that clung to her so desperately she felt alive again.

She didn't know how but the boy had magic flowing through his veins. She wouldn't always be able to look out for the boy as she was millions of places at once and it was hard for her to focus on one place at a time, but she decided to help him whenever she could. Starting with the bonds she could feel binding and eating away at his magic.

**Ok and so half of you aren't disappointed in the name I chose for Harry/Midori without spoiling it too much I will say that he will make aliases for himself later on (probably) and I will use more suggested names then. (Hopefully) the crossover should start soon.**

**And yes this chapter was short and kind of filler but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway. And please leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'd just like to apologise for the last chapter. It was supposed to be longer and more interesting. But what was in it was pretty important to the plot. Anyway I promise they will start getting more interesting and that this will hopefully be the last filler chapter/ chapter full of information for the story and Nana will not be in the story much longer. I have given up on an update schedule. I could update in a month, a couple of days or a week it depends on me and my mood but I promise I won't abandon this story.**

**Sorry for any grammar or punctuation mistakes as this is self beta'd. Also I don't know Japanese so if I make mistakes in that area please tell me**

**And I do not own Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul.**

_Last time on masquerade murder: She didn't know how but the boy had magic flowing through his veins. She wouldn't always be able to look out for the boy as she was millions of places at once and it was hard for her to focus on one place at a time, but she decided to help him whenever she could. Starting with the bonds she could feel binding and eating away at his magic._

'Brace yourself young one this may hurt you a little.' The first thing Midori thought was that Mother's definition of a little was of, by a lot. When someone says this might hurt a little you expect something like a prick of a needle or someone pulling off a bandaid. Instead what Midori got was a ripping tearing feeling. As if someone had physically grabbed his soul and was attempting to pull it from his body. The feeling grew and Midori let out a silent scream, his back arching in pain and his eyes wide with tears gathering in them. And then he felt something _snap _and his lightning scar split open and a putrid green cloud that wafted into the air before dissolving.

His body became limp as he flopped back down onto the bed. The pain was gone and it felt as if power was pumping through him. He savoured the feeling, his hunger, aches and tiredness were gone and he loved it. With a little prompting from Mother he stood and made his way to the window. His hands shook with adrenalin and excitement as he slowly unlocked the window and opened it. The cold air hit him in a rush and he breathed deeply enjoying how the snowflakes felt when they landed on his face. In instant later he was pulling himself out the window and out into the falling snow. He just stood there for a moment enjoying the feeling of freedom that came from standing out in the cold.

His breath came out in little clouds and for the first time since he'd escaped Voldemort's clutches he felt free. He felt Mothers fond amusements as he looked around him in wonder. He reminded her of a curious kitten discovering the world for the first time. The next instant he was running simply enjoying the fact that he was actually able to run. He let out a loud shout of joy as he danced in the snow.

He slowly made his way to a more forest like area so he could use the trees as cover for what he and Mother planned to do. Only to freeze as he caught sight of the stars. They were beautiful and the sky was clear so he could see all of them. He recognised some constellations from his world which comforted him. He wasn't sure how long he stood there just gazing at them but he eventually snapped out of it.

Once he was safely hidden within the trees he searched for a clearing. After about twenty minutes of searching he found one and sat down on the ground and crossed his legs. Once he was calm he felt Mother talk to him through their bond. Apparently that horrid pain had been her cleansing him of bonds restricting his magic and destroying a dark fragmented piece of another's soul that had latched onto his mind.

While he was extremely grateful for what Mother had done for him it made him wonder. Who had put the bonds on to him and for what reason? And what did Mother mean by a fragment of a soul? More than ever he wished he had studied more so he could understand what had happened to him. She then went on to explain that because his magic was bound for so long he had massive reserves of it but it was also likely to explode out of him if he didn't find a way to burn it off.

She then suggested a way for him to burn of his access magic. He could become an animagus. In his original world it could take months to years to become an animagus, you needed time to make potions, find out what your spiritual animal is, study it and learn how to transform. But apparently Mother could gift him the ability to transform into one of his animal forms. She warned him that the transformation would be painful but he agreed anyway, he was used to pain.

And when he said one of his animagus forms he meant his non-magical one. People had two spiritual animal forms. One was a non-magical creature which could only perform a little magic. The second was a magical animagus which was practically made of magic. Most witches and wizards were only powerful enough to use their non-magical transformation. While others were so powerful or didn't have enough control so their magic couldn't fit into a non magical animal. Apparently Dumbledore had been so powerful his animagus had been a phoenix.

Mother said he might be able to learn how to turn into his magical animagus but that wasn't something she could help him with, he had to learn how himself. But he was happy enough to learn how to become his first transformation. He wondered what he'd be, maybe an eagle or a lion? It would be cool if he was some kind of big cat. He crinkled his nose; he'd hate it if he were a rat though.

'Are you ready little one?'

Midori nodded and in an instant he began to change. His bones shifted and groaned beneath his skin. His muscled shrunk and stretched. His skin prickled and stung. His whole body was changing and it burnt. Like somebody was melting him and snapping all his bones at the same time, which he supposed was actually pretty close to the truth.

He couldn't have screamed if he had wanted to as his throat had tightened, preventing any sound from escaping. He wasn't sure how long the transformation took. It could have been anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour. But finally he lay in his from, shaking and tired. He took a moment to study the strange feeling of being in another's body. While it felt strange and just plain weird it also felt right. He had four legs and what felt like a tail and his jaw was elongated a bit like a dog. He wasn't quite sure what kind of animal he was, maybe some kind of dog or feline?

Mother felt his curiosity and melted some snow in front of him making a puddle where he could see his reflection. What he saw wasn't what he expected. A jet black fox pup with startling green eyes that matched his own perfectly, his tail was tipped white and his paws were white, a bit like socks. If he had to guess he would say his fox form looked a couple of months old, not yet fully grown. His fur looked like an odd combination of scruffy, fluffy and sleek. A bit like how his hair looked when he was in his human form.

Excited he tried to stand only to fall flat on his face. He huffed slightly, he guessed he'd have to get used to walking on four legs. Mother made a sound that sounded suspiciously of laughter which made him let out another huff. After many falls, slips and face plants he was finally able to run around without making a fool of himself. He decided to forget about his worries and just enjoy himself. He chased falling leaves, dug into the snow, ran after rabbits (though he didn't catch any and if he had he'd have let it go.) and though he wouldn't ever admit it chased his tail. It was a lot more fun then it looked and when he was done he was so dizzy he had to sit down.

After a while his tiredness caught up to him and he decided it was time to head back to Nana's house. Still in his fox form he trotted in the direction of Nana's house and when he had reached the tree line and could see the house he decided it was time for him to turn back. Mother urged him to try to turn back on his own because he'd have to learn how to turn back by himself eventually. Agreeing hesitantly he closed his eyes and concentrated on what he looked like as a human.

He felt himself slowly shifting back to normal (according to mother the transformation would get quicker and less painful once he had more practice.) his concentration was broken when he heard a rustling of leaves. He stopped transforming and quickly scaled a nearby tree till he was out of sight. The next ten minutes were silent and stressful. He feared someone had or would see him. Once he had decided that it was clear and the rustling had probably been some kind of animal he calmed down. He climbed down from the tree onto the snowy ground. Only to realise he had just stopped a transformation half way through which was not only stupid but dangerous.

His hands flew as he checked for any kind of injuries. He didn't find any injuries but what he did find was... strange. He had basically finished his transformation when he'd stopped and he looked completely human except for a few things. The black fox ears, the sharp canines and the fox tail were mainly things that should not be there.

His hands checked the side of his head only to find that the ears that should be there simply weren't. The fox ears on top of his head twitched as he heard the far off hoot of an owl. It was as if his hearing had improved immensely and it was a bit disconcerting. Quickly he reached behind him to grab his tail, accidently yanking on it. He let out a soft his of pain, note to self, fox tail extremely sensitive. He followed the tail to where it joined into his body, right above his butt and practically where his braid ended. Checking his teeth he found only his canines were sharp, not unlike a cat's. Poking at them he accidently cut his thumb on them. He swore slightly, not from pain but from shock. Luckily the cut was only shallow but he figured his teeth would have no trouble ripping into another's flesh. Besides the ears, teeth and tail he was exactly what he should be like when he turned back into a human.

He began to panic slightly, what if he was trapped as a weird human fox hybrid forever? Before he could start panicking to much or think into it too much Mother soothed him and began to explain. Apparently he had the ears, tail and teeth because they were the first things to appear when some transformed into their animagus and therefore the last to disappear again. So if he concentrated like before they should go away. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he focused on what he should look like. A minute later he was back to normal, no tail, his teeth how they should be and human ears on the sides of his head.

He shivered as the cold finally got to him and he quickly made his way back to the house. Slipping in through the window he climbed into bed before instantly falling asleep. He was so tired he didn't have any nightmares so for the first time in months he slept peacefully.

-Line break-

Midori ended up staying with Nana longer then he had planned. He'd originally planned to stay for a week or so but ended up staying for five months. During that time Nana taught him Japanese so he was now easily able to hold a conversation with her in her home language. And in return he taught her more English so she was now almost fluent. He'd also lost the sickly thinness that he had previously had. He still looked slim but he no longer looked like a walking skeleton. His skin had gotten a slight tan to it and the bags under his eyes were a lot less prominent. He'd been working out by doing daily push-ups, sit-ups and laps around Nana's estate which turned out to be pretty big. He also helped by doing chores which ranged from doing the dishes or chopping wood for the fire. The more manual chores helped him build up some muscle as well and he was happy with how well he was progressing.

He would sometimes sneak out at night to explore the forest in his fox form. Transforming was no longer painful for him and only felt slightly awkward. It also had gotten a lot quicker and it was as if he flowed from one form into another. He'd also tried to half transform into a fox and found that form had its perks. It made him stronger and faster than in his normal human form. He also had better hearing, smell and sight.

It turns out Nana practically lived in the middle of nowhere with the nearest town being over an hour and a half drive away. They made weekly trips into the small country town for food, supplies and socializing where Nana had proudly introduced him to the locals. One of which used to run a dojo and he had been more than happy to give Midori fighting lessons once a week. Now that Midori knew the basics of hand to hand combat he felt more confident.

His magic was also another thing that had changed during his time here. In his own world people had had to force magic to do what they wanted. Here magic was free and alive. He wouldn't be able to make Mother do what he wanted if she didn't want to. But luckily enough for him Mother was more than happy to help him. He found that he was able to cast spells wandlessly but it took a lot out of him and it was easier if he had a focus. It turns out pretty much anything could be used as a focus if you had enough concentration, imagination and power. He'd used lots of different things from sticks to bracelets to try and find a compatible focus but none of them had felt right.

He had also learnt about ghouls. Nana called them 'monsters in humans clothing.' Apparently they were emotionless monsters that ate humans. Midori wasn't sure what to think of them. He couldn't judge them before he knew more about them. Besides, Nana had mentioned that they had to eat humans to survive and that human food tasted like crap to them. He knew they probably didn't want it but he felt pity for them. It must be hard for them to have to eat humans. He knew some of them enjoyed eating humans, the binge eaters for example. But there had to be some out there who at least felt a little bit of regret of what they had to do to survive right? It would be interesting to meet one and he knew that if one tried to take a bite out of him he'd easily be able to protect himself and if they refused to give up he could easily just kill them.

They reminded him of the vampires or werewolves back home. They were portrayed as monsters but they were like humans, some were monsters others weren't. Oh well there was nothing he could do, nothing he wanted to do. He wasn't about to go out and risk his life for people he didn't have anything to do with him. He'd had enough of playing the hero and he was more than happy to sit this one out and watch from the side lines.

He had also gotten a lot closer to Nana during the five months and she was now a person he wanted to protect. Which was why he had to leave soon. He was dangerous, a wizard in a land of humans and ghouls. It wouldn't be long before people started to get suspicious of him and he wanted to leave before that happened. Which was why he was moving to Tokyo, to place where he could blend in and become a nobody. Where people were stranger then he was and therefore made him stick out less.

He'd be able to sneak around in the shadows at night and explore. He planned to move a lot. Maybe after Tokyo he'd go to Australia? Or maybe to America? It didn't matter he just wanted to travel a lot. It would make it less likely for someone to find out his secrets. His secrets mainly being his magic and the fact that he wasn't who he said he was.

He wasn't sure what he would do when he got there for money. A simple job held no appeal to him. He wanted something that came with a rush and a sense of danger but working for the law didn't sound appealing either. When he thought of the government he thought of the idiotic minister Fudge and the toad Umbridge. The idea that he'd be working for people like that repulsed him. So maybe he could be a spy for people who were willing to pay, or maybe a bounty hunter? When he said bounty hunter he meant assassin. Of course he'd check his targets background to make sure they weren't innocents before he killed them. Though most of it had disappeared a small part of him still had a saving people thing.

Because he was fine with getting blood on his hands, but only for people who deserved it. Maybe he could just steal from rich bastards and then spend his nights catching or killing all the criminals in Tokyo. That could be interesting but it reminded him to much of batman. Maybe he could be an information broker with undercover networks. All well he'd figure it out when he got there.

Meanwhile he had to focus on the fact that Nana was full out sobbing as she made breakfast. Normally he would do the cooking himself or at least help her out but when he had announced a week ago that he was leaving today, she had plainly told him that she wanted to cook the last meal he had here. He had told her he'd try his hardest to keep in contact and maybe occasionally visit but they both knew that both things were unlikely. Their breakfast was spent in silence only broken by Nana's near silent sobbing. In all honesty he had started to see Nana as a parental figure. He'd never had parents or grandparents so it was strange and new to him. It hurt him to see Nana crying but he knew he couldn't stay here.

In Tokyo he wouldn't allow himself to get attached to anybody, he couldn't afford getting attached. Whenever he befriended someone they either died or betrayed him. He didn't think he could put himself through that again without breaking completely. He hadn't even planned to get attached to Nana it had just somehow happened.

Once breakfast was finished Nana stood and shuffled into the study room after saying a quick "come." Curious Midori followed after her. The study was a small room with a desk, a bookshelf and an old chunky computer. On the wall hung two sheaths that looked like they held some kind of knives. He'd asked Nana about it once. She said the in the sheaths were tantou's, they'd been her husband's and his father's before that and so on. They'd planned to pass them onto their son but he'd passed away when he was thirteen. Nana's husband passed away a few years later.

With slightly shaking hands Nana pulled the tantou's still in there sheaths from where they hung on the wall. She looked down at them fondly more tears gathering in her eyes. "I want you to have these. They'll help protect you, I'm not stupid I know whatever you're a part of is dangerous. Besides I old lady now and have no use of them. I don't have much time left and before I die I want to see someone worthy take them."

She held them out and Midori hesitantly took them. He didn't want to rob her of a treasured item but at the same time he felt honoured she wanted to give them to him. He pulled her into a hug (which was something he'd never done before as he liked to avoid skin contact as much as possible) and held her as she sobbed. Once she was done crying she stepped back and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief she had pulled from her pocket. He took a moment to study the tantou's and after asking Nana if he could he slowly and carefully pulled one from its sheath. It was quite simple but there was beauty in their simplicity.

The hilt was wrapped in black slightly won leather and set towards the end of the hilt a single purple stone was set .The blade was double edged and it looked sharp and well taken care of. He wouldn't be surprised if Nana had been taken care of them when he wasn't around. He slid it back into the sheath and checked the other one to find that it matched perfectly except this one stone was blue.

Once they were both in their sheaths he hung them on his belt. He had no idea how to use them and would probably end up stabbing himself if he tried to without training. But there had to be at least one place in the city that taught people how to use blades. And if there wasn't he'd teach himself, it was a good thing he healed so quickly.

A honking from outside cut into the moment and Midori knew his lift to the city was here. The guy who taught him hand to hand (his name was Kota.) had a son in the city who he visited once a month. He'd offered to take Midori with him and he'd agreed happily. It would take them a day or two and they'd stay in motels along the way when it got late.

He kissed Nana on the cheek and gave her another hug. Both of them were tearing up but Midori refused to cry, the last time he'd cried had been when he'd been in Voldemort's prison and compared to that this was nothing. "The one with the blue stone is called Sukai the one with the purple stone is called Gekidoku." In his head he quickly translated Sukai to mean Sky and Gekidoku to mean deadly poison.

He nodded "I will take care of them and treasure them. Thank you for everything Mayumi I will forever be grateful of what you've done for me and I will never forget you. This is for you."

Out of his pocket he pulled a small carved fox. About the size of a golf ball, he'd carved it himself and it had taken ages but he wanted Nana to have something to remember him by, even if it was small. She let out a small "arigato."

And then he was gone. He'd breezed out the door, grabbing his bags along the way as he made his way to Kota's awaiting truck. He had never liked goodbyes and never really knew what to say. He didn't look back as Kota turned the truck around and started to drive down the long driveway because Midori knew if he looked back he wouldn't be able to stop his tears.

Clutching the tantou's tightly to his chest as if they were his only life line he forced his mind to think of something other than Nana's sad tear streaked face. His thoughts turned to Tokyo city and what he thought awaited him there.

Tokyo had better watch out because Midori Nanashi was coming to turn the city on its head.

**Some of you may think I'm giving Midori way too much power; you might be right so I'll try to keep it realistic. But I write these for enjoyment, to get a break from life and to practice/improve my writing so if you don't like it you can leave. Also I'm slowly trying to make chapters longer but this was supposed to be the second half of the last chapter so it's still kinda short. Please leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd just like to say that even though I want to I've never read the Tokyo Ghoul manga (please don't kill me) and that this story will be following the anime. Thanks to everybody who reviewed favourited of followed you guys make me so happy! XD And we finally got to the crossover! I apologise for any grammar or punctuation mistakes. Also I apologise for the short length but I haven't had much time to write recently so I hope you guys like it.**

**Warning: Possible gore (this is a Tokyo ghoul crossover after all.) **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul.**

It hadn't taken Midori long to earn a reputation. He'd only been in 20th ward for a couple of months and already he was making a name for himself. They called him Kitsune which wasn't very original but he honestly didn't care what they called him. He'd been unable to decide what to do and had settled on three main jobs that all tied together.

He'd begun building an information network throughout the city and if someone was willing to fork out their money he'd tell them what they needed to know. The network wasn't very large at the moment but he planned to change that. He also could be hired as a private spy but it was rare that that happened. The third job was the most popular by far. If his client payed enough and if he researched the targets history and found them guilty he was more than happy to rid the world of them.

Mother always seemed slightly sad whenever he took another's life but at the same time she seemed to understand he only destroyed corrupted and twisted souls. The outfit he used when he went out as 'kitsune' was mostly dark which was perfect for blending into the shadows. He had a pair of black flexible jeans tucked into black combat boots and for a top a black singlet with a mesh top underneath. From his belt hung the two tantou Nana had given him, he barely went anywhere without them these days. Over the top of that he wore a large oversized black hoodie. The hoodie had holes cut into the top of the hood so if he half transformed his fox ears would have somewhere to go. The same was for his jeans which had a hole for his tail but his hoodie often hid it.

The one part of his outfit that stood out the most though was his mask. It was similar to the face of a fox and was pure white except for a couple of silver highlights. The mask along with a couple of other things had been what earnt him the name Kitsune. The other things being his ears and tail (his sharpened canines were hidden by his mask as it was a full face mask.) Whenever he went out as Kitsune he always went out in his half fox form because the benefits from the form helped him achieve his goals and helped him hide his true identity.

He was happy that his scars had faded till they were practically invisible and only glowed when he did great amounts of magic, which was rare these days. It also amused him that the authorities had no idea what to make of him. He wasn't sure how because normally stealth was his top priority but someone had managed to get a photo of him. He figured it was from a security camera he hadn't been aware of or maybe a hidden civilian.

That didn't matter all that mattered was the photo had gone viral. Unfortunately his ears and tail had been in clear view in the photo. Theories and rumours about him had begun to spring up everywhere. Some people thought he was here to protect the city from murders and rapists others thought he was just as much a monster as the ghouls. (Some people also seemed to think Kitsune was _female_ which annoyed Midori. Sure he had long hair and was quite slim and short but he was most definitely not _feminine_.) Most people seemed to assume he was a ghoul himself except for the Doves (who he had learnt were the ones that hunted down ghouls, they were officially called ghoul investigators but he liked the sound of Doves) they knew there was something _different_ about him but they had no idea what.

All in all he was a complete mystery and Midori wanted to keep it that way. At the moment he was crouched on top of a building that was still in construction gazing down at his latest target. He'd been following her for a couple of weeks now, observing her. He was collecting information on her so he could make her death look like an accident. He learnt her schedule, if there was anyone that would note her absence (there wasn't.) her favourite foods (if he chose poisoning for the assassination.) about her past (which was suspiciously lacking but what he found wasn't pretty.) He found her guilty of murder, the murder of hundreds. He mentally pulled up the information his client had given him.

**Targets Name: **Rize Kamishiro

**Targets Age: **19

**Targets Gender: **Female

**Targets Place of Residence: **20th ward: further details unknown. It is suspected that the target once lived in the 11th ward.

It wasn't much but most of the time his clients gave him no information on his targets. Although he had to admit his client was an idiot not to realize she was a ghoul, and a binge eater at that. Unless of course his client knew and this was a test to see how strong Midori was. He'd killed a couple of ghouls before but they'd been low class ghouls and he'd had no trouble beating them.

He wasn't sure if he'd be able to beat Rize, not without serious injury. And while his healing could heal some pretty life threatening wounds it couldn't reverse him being stabbed through the heart or having his brain smashed to pieces. Both things he knew Rize was capable of doing, had seen her do to her 'meals.' So he'd have to find a way to beat her without getting to close. He had a strange feeling all the work he did to collect the information on her would become redundant. From behind his fox mask a frown tugged at his lips as he analysed the scene before him.

It appeared that Rize had corned her latest prey and was now toying with the poor boy. What remained of his 'saving people thing' whispered to him to save the kid but he couldn't see how he could. Then an idea struck him as he caught sight of the ropes holding some of the construction material up. He glanced back down to where Rize towered over the dark haired boy who looked like he was going to have a stroke.

He knew that if he wanted to save the kid he'd have to act fast. He also knew it was likely the kid would die anyway with the way half his intestines seemed to be falling out of his body and the way his arm was bent awkwardly, as if it was broken in multiple places but he knew he had to try anyway. He knew it wouldn't be as subtle as he had wanted but his client probably wouldn't mind as long as Rize died.

Without a sound he stood from his crouched position and began running at the nearest support rope. He'd have to cut through all of the ropes quickly if he wanted the construction material to fall on his intended target, namely Rize and the black haired boy. Pulling Sukai from its sheath he used it to cut through the first rope. The blade cut through the rope with a single swing as if it was made of butter and he didn't even stop as he continued to run to the next rope.

Due to his increased speeds he was able to cut through all the ropes fairly quickly and he watched in satisfaction as the load crashed down on an unsuspecting Rize. He hoped the kid had somehow survived that but he doubted it besides even if he had the wounds Rize had inflicted on him were sure to kill him.

He spread his magic senses out below him to see if Rize had survived or not. It was a trick he'd learnt when he'd been practicing his magic. He could sense people's auras but it took lots of concentration and often gave him a killer headache. He was satisfied when he felt Rize's aura rapidly fading and knew that the female ghoul wouldn't make it. On the other hand the boy's soul seemed to be fading a lot slower and Midori knew that if the ambulance arrived in time the boy would make it.

He deemed it safe to approach Rize's corpse and jumped down from the building not even fazed by the fact the building was at least twenty storeys high and he'd just jumped from the top of it. He slowed his descent half way down by placing both hands on the building and using his hands to stick to it. The sudden stop wrenched painfully on his shoulders but they didn't pop out of place like they sometimes did. Looking down he estimated the drop to be about seven storeys. Without even a hint of hesitation he unstuck himself from the building and plummeted the rest of the way down. He landed in a crouch that turned into a forward roll to soften his fall.

He slowly approached the place where Rize's fallen form lay. His client would want evidence that he'd actually killed Rize. It was one of his least favourite parts of his jobs but he shoved that thought to the back of his mind. His boots splashed in the blood that was quickly forming a pool as he approached the two forms. He tried not to focus too much on Rize's mangled form, her leg disconnected from her body by a large sheet of metal and a concrete slab stabbing through the middle of her body. There was blood everywhere, Rize's and the un-named boys mixing together and the scent of it hung heavily in the air. The smell burnt his sensitive nose and he would have gagged if he wasn't used to it.

Fishing a camera from his hoodie pocket he snapped a few photos of the scene to show his client. Knowing he had to be fast before the authorities he reached down and using a needle (also from his hoodie pocket which he'd charmed.) drew a sample of Rize's blood. The puncture wound let out a tiny trickle of blood and Midori was honestly surprised that there was any blood left in her body. With a quick wave of his hand he sealed the wound and erased all evidence that he'd been there. His client would need more evidence than just a photo and he could get the blood tested to see if it belonged to Rize. With one last glance at the scene before him he turned on his heel and disappeared with a faint crack.

Unknown to Midori a pair of lizard like eyes had watched the whole scene go down. Jason let out a deep throaty chuckle. There was more to that sneaky fox than first meets the eye. What he wouldn't do to have the male at his mercy, he was sure his screams would sound delightful. But alas Aogiri Tree had plans for the Kitsune but Jason was sure he'd get to have his fun with him eventually. He cracked his fingers in anticipation a twisted smile playing on his lips.

Midori reappeared in his rundown apartment on the edge of the slums. It wasn't much but it was what he currently called home. The apartment was small with only a bedroom, bathroom and a small living/kitchen area. It was bare of any personal belongings which gave it a cold empty feeling. He didn't have many personal belongings and what he did have he always carried on hand so if he had to leave quickly he wouldn't be forced to leave them behind. He un-transformed, his ears shrinking and reappearing on the side of his head and his tail flowing back into his body. The transformation was done in less than a second and it no longer hurt him. With a sigh he flopped down onto his bed a cloud of dust rising up from the mattress. It was times like this that he missed the Weasley's with their smiles and jokes and warm comforting hugs. He missed Remus, the man had been like an uncle to him always ready to listen to what Midori had to say and help him out. He missed Hermione with her intelligent gaze that seemed to notice everything and the way she always had a book at hand. He missed everybody so badly it was like a constant ache in his heart.

But they'd left him to rot in that hell hole, weather it had been intentional or not. And that hurt him even more. He didn't know if they'd tried to save him or had just given up on him entirely. It didn't matter now he couldn't go back to his home world, he was stuck here for good. And somehow he had to be ok with that.

He pulled himself up of his bed and made his way to where his backpack lay next to the door. Pulling off his Kitsune outfit he slipped into jeans, a white top, a black leather jacket and his combat boots. He pulled his hair into a bun because the plait was now a defining mark of Kitsune and he wanted to keep his identities as separate as possible. He hid his tantou inside his jacket where he could easily reach them. His backpack was then shrunk and placed inside his pocket. He never really spent much time in his apartment where it was cold and empty.

He tended to wonder a lot, trusting his feet to take him wherever they desired. He still had a day or two before he had to meet up with his client to collect his money for killing Rize so he had some time to waste. Leaving his apartment and heading onto the busy streets he allowed himself to blend into the crowd.

He wasn't sure how long he wondered for, too caught up in his thoughts or trying not to run into people to notice. When his feet finally came to a stop he looked up in surprise. He had somehow ended up at Anteiku, a cute little cafe he had seen Rize go to before. The cafe was currently open but didn't appear to be very crowded. He didn't know why but something seemed a bit of with the cafe but rather than make him nervous or scared it just excited him.

So taking a deep breath he entered the cafe unaware how much the single decision was going to change everything.

**Out of curiosity does anyone want to be my beta/motivator type person? If you do please PM me. Anyways please leave a review I need feedback!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys for the pairing of this story I've chosen AyatoxMidori! XD What are you guys thoughts on this containing lemon? I was just wondering, it might not even happen. I apologise if I completely butcher Japanese honorific's because I kind of don't know Japanese or anything about it so if I make a mistake please tell me so I can fix it. And a shout out to my new beta newerher3 who is amazing!**

**At the moment Kaneki is either still in hospital or freaking out that he's a half ghoul so I wanted something interesting to happen before I introduced the anime story line and let Midori change it all up. Hopefully this is good enough XD**

**Warning: blood and slight bad language from Midori.**

**I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter.**

Seated at one of the two people tables, next to the far wall, Midori took a moment to survey the cafe. It was small and cosy with a sort of homey feel to it. But underneath that exterior, he could feel something darker lurking. It hadn't taken him long to realise that it wasn't the building that was full of secrets, but rather the people. He studied the waitress closest to him who happened to be a girl that looked about his age if not a bit older. (He himself was sixteen)

She was serving people a few tables down. Her hair was purple, which was kind of unusual, and her hair was cut into longs bangs that covered her right eye. The eyes themselves were a deep purple that practically matched the colour of her hair. She looked like your average high schooler and if he'd been anyone else, Midori would have been fooled. But, unfortunately for her, he wasn't. He knew that this girl had the same secret, that everyone who worked here did. And he'd find out what that secret was, eventually. He was stubborn like that.

It was at that moment he decided to use his magic to see if he could sense something. Releasing a little burst of magic, not unlike a bat's echolocation he quickly scanned the cafe. He immediately stiffened and a predatory grin made its way onto his face. "You sneaky bastards." The whole cafe was drenched in the presence of ghouls. The sources appeared to be the waiter girl, the old man behind the bar, the man next to him with a big nose and the other waitress who was on the other side of the cafe. There were hints of other ghouls, but they didn't appear to be in the cafe at that moment.

He wasn't entirely sure what to think of the fact that ghouls were running a cafe, and blending in with the humans so easily. Neither did he know what to think of the fact that they appeared to be friends with some of the customers instead of trying to eat their flesh. Curiosity coursed through him as he was flooded with questions. Like why would they want to blend in? What did they eat? (Because they obviously weren't interested in human flesh.) And was this all an act or were they really that desperate to fit in? He stood from his table and made his way towards the door. He hadn't ordered anything but he wasn't really that hungry. He didn't eat as much as he used and when he did it, was normally in small portions.

"Oh Gajin-kun aren't you going to order something?" He halfway turned to the source of the voice. The purple haired waitress he'd been studying before was turned towards him, her eyes hard and she appeared to be appraising him. He knew he didn't look like much, skinny and short as he was. But to be honest she didn't look like much either but at the same time he could sense that she was powerful.

He brushed of the fact that she'd called him a gajin. It was quite common for him to be called gajin, it wasn't like he looked Japanese. His pale skin and bright green eyes not to mention his accent clearly marked him as the foreigner he was. He smirked at her and felt satisfied when he saw her tense slightly, not enough for anyone else to notice but just enough for him too. She was nervous that much was clear to him. Maybe she could sense that he was powerful too.

He glanced around the cafe his smirk still in place before his eyes settled back on to her. "Thanks for asking but I got what I came here for." With that he turned on his heel and gracefully glided out of the cafe. He knew he was being dramatic but he couldn't help himself. Boredom was something he faced daily and he'd do whatever he could to keep himself entertained.

Once again out on the streets he sent a look over his shoulder at Anteiku. He would be back soon, he was sure of it. His curiosity had been peaked and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing for the employees of Anteiku or not. He huffed out a breath as he slowly made his way back towards his apartment.

He was meeting with his client tomorrow at twelve o'clock and he wanted to be prepared. He'd meet his client, give him the evidence, take his money and then leave. If his client refused to pay Midori would either threaten him or end him. It had happened before, the client thinking they could get away with not paying him. Those instances had always ended messily for the client and with Midori getting the money he desired.

His current client was actually a member of the police department and was part of the task force that was in charge of tracking down Rize or as they had called her, "the binge eater". As far as he knew his client was the only one in the task force that was aware of whom Rize actually was. He didn't know why the man (his name was actually Koki Ito) didn't tell the others that he knew who the binge eater was. Did it make him feel important? Or maybe he just wanted to do the job by himself. Had he planned to tell his co-workers soon? Or was he was just an idiot?

Midori honestly didn't know nor did he care. As long as it didn't involve him he'd happily stay out of it. But he had a feeling why the man didn't tell any of his co-workers. He probably was going to try and trap Midori and then tell everyone who could hear him that he'd discovered the binge eaters identity, hired the kitsune to capture her but the kitsune had gone too far and killed her. Then he managed to catch the kitsune, and claim all the glory.

It was a flawed plan. What if he got fired for working with a criminal? Or for not telling anyone Rize's identity? Then there was the fact that he wouldn't actually be able to catch Midori. Even if he was right and it did turn out to be a trap, he had confidence that he'd be able escape fairly easily. These were either normal officers or low level Doves, they didn't stand a chance.

Besides there was a chance it wasn't a trap, and even if it wasn't, he needed the money. He also had nothing better to do. He'd rather be out fighting, than in his apartment, bored out of his mind. He finally made it to his apartment and began to plan. If it turned out it was a trap, and that Koki Ito had tried to manipulate him, Midori would be pissed and Koki very likely wouldn't be coming out of it alive. His eyes flashed dangerously in the dim room. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was manipulative bastards.

He ended up spending the rest of the night planning and preparing himself for an ambush or a trap.

Thisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthisisalinebreakthi

Dressed in his kitsune outfit with his mask securely in place he was currently making his way to the place Koki had arranged for them to meet. Midori was leaping from building to building throwing in unnecessary spins, flips and rolls wherever he could. He was graceful and silent as he flew through the air, his plait and tail whipping around behind him

He still had about an hour before the arranged meeting time but he wanted to scout out the area around the meeting place. Coming to a halt he looked over the edge of the rundown building he was currently standing on. He snorted when he caught sight of the old warehouse below him. Leave it to a member of the police department to choose such a cliché meeting spot.

The warehouse itself didn't appear to be in good condition. It had smashed in windows; graffiti painted all over it, no sturdiness and looked ready to fall apart. He was positive it wasn't stable and knew that if he fought in there it would very likely break down. That would either be good or very bad.

His fighting technique relied heavily on speed and flexibility. When it came to the muscle compartment he was kind of lacking, sure he had some muscles and he knew hand to hand combat (he'd continued the lessons Kota the towns man had given him and was still improving.) but it wasn't his preferred style. If he got trapped under the wreckage of the warehouse it would put him at a disadvantage.

But at the same time if he managed to get out of the building than bring it down on them it would be perfect. His hand brushed the hilts of one of his tantou (Gekidoku) in anticipation. He hadn't had a good fight in ages and he hoped that whatever that whatever Koki had in store for him was at least slightly challenging.

He quickly scouted out the area and found it strangely lacking in guards. That meant Koki was either really confident or stupid. He was starting to think that Koki was actually an idiot. Knowing it was well past time for him to meet Koki he launched himself of the building he was currently on, this one only being two storeys high. He landed in a forward roll and the next second he was quickly making his way towards the warehouse.

It was late so he easily stuck to the shadows, blending in with them perfectly. He moved swiftly and silently, his feet not even making a sound. His breath was low and his fox ears were constantly searching for the sound of approaching enemies. He was for all intent and purposes a living, breathing shadow. The moon and stars shone above them but he couldn't afford to stop and gaze at them at the moment.

He decided that going through the warehouse door was too big a risk. It looked rusty and would most likely creak which would alert anyone inside of his presence. It was also the most predictable way for him to enter so there could be traps or people waiting for him. Besides Midori didn't like being predictable. Instead he chose to enter through a window that had had all the glass smashed from it.

Pulling himself up using the edge where the window once was he slipped silently inside. The inside of the warehouse smelt of mould, dust and of something unidentifiable that smelt almost meaty. His sensitive nose crinkled at the slightly putrid smell. The warehouse itself was full of old and broken crates and he guessed that this warehouse used to be used as a storage area of sorts. His ears twitched slightly as he caught the sound of breathing not too far away.

Slinking through the shadows he slowly approached the sound and soon he could also pick up on voices. He decided to wait and see what they were saying before he made his presence known to them.

"You sure he's coming?"

"He'd better come. If he doesn't show all this planning will be for nothing."

"Damn it I thought he was going to show. He was supposed to be here an hour ago. We might as well disable the trap at the door and head back home."

So he was right this was all a trap. He weighed the pros and cons of showing himself quickly in his head. In the end he decided to go for it, he was in the mood for a fight and besides he'd come all this way it would be a shame if he left without introducing himself at the very least. He emerged from the shadows at the edge of where the group of men stood, purposely making his footsteps just loud enough for them to hear. The group of men, there was ten of them, all whirled to face them. Three of them had guns that were instantly trained on him.

Koki was quite short with a slightly rounded belly, brown hair that was greying slightly and the temples and muddy brown eyes. "Well, well, well, look who finally showed there face. Don't you know it's rude to barge in without knocking?"

Midori chose to remain silent as he stared down Koki. A smirk made its way onto Koki's face and he raised a single finger. The men with the guns responded instantly. Midori instantly knew he could dodge the bullets and cut Koki down in a single strike. But that would be boring and he wanted to make this interesting. And to make this interesting he had to have them shaking from fear, only than could he end them.

Predicting the paths of the bullets he found that none of them were aimed at anything vital. After all they wanted to catch him, not kill him. One slammed into his shoulder, another hit his knee and the third missed him by mere inches. (Obviously the gunmen had no idea what they were doing.) Each bullet wound immediately began to bleed and blood splashed the floor before him as Koki's smirk grew.

The bullets had torn through nerves , muscle and bone and then lodged themselves into his flesh. But Midori didn't so much as stumble. Two bullet wounds were nothing to what he had previously endured. With a slight burst of magic he expelled the bullets from where they sat in his body and the sound of them hitting the floor echoed ominously in the room.

His wounds immediately began to heal and in a matter of seconds it was like they had never existed in the first place. His clothes were soaked with blood now though and the thought of having to clean or replace them irritated him. Blood was incredibly hard to get out of clothes (he would know) and he'd gotten quite fond of this outfit.

Silence rang out in the warehouse and Koki looked like he was starting to comprehend just how powerful he truly was. Midori let out as soft "Tsk. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of clothes?"

Koki now looked like he was about to piss himself as did the other nine men. He frantically began to shout "Fire your damned guns already! What the hell are you just standing there for?" the three with guns were all too eager to follow that order. The bangs of guns going off filled the air but Midori had yet to move from his spot.

Koki had ducked his head and covered his ringing ears with his meaty hands. When the guns finally cut of he looked up expecting to see the Kitsune full of holes and lying in a puddle of his own blood. What he saw made his heart freeze in his chest. The kitsune stood as he had before, not a single wound on him. The scary part though was the fact that all the bullets that had been fired hung motionless in the air inches from hitting the kitsune.

It was as if the kitsune had somehow managed to stop the bullets before they had hit him. Koki stumbled back his fear overpowering him and he tripped and fell ungracefully onto his behind. His men didn't look much better than he did. They were all staring at the kitsune, eyes wide in fear and trembling slightly.

"You're a freak! What the heck are you?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as the Kitsune's eyes began to glow a dangerous green. The kitsune let out a creepy emotionless chuckle that echoed around them, almost as if it was mocking Koki. "I'm your worst nightmare."

At once all the bullets dropped and rain down around Midori. Some caught the light of the moon and reflected it for a split second. They all hit the ground with a slightly clanging sound that echoed the once again quiet warehouse. In that split second Midori looked positively angelic or in Koki's eyes... Demonic. The kitsune slowly raised his hand till it pointed exactly at Koki. A second later a wet squelching sound was heard and Koki screamed.

Midori stared down at the bloody eye that he now clutched in his hand. It had been far too easy to intimidate Koki and reduce him to a withering bundle on the floor. He currently stood over the man as he sobbed, Midori honestly didn't know what the man was crying about. All he'd done was pull the guy's eye out of its socket using a summoning spell. In Midori's opinion there were worse things he could have done.

To Midori's surprise nobody had run away yet. Maybe they were too scared to move, or maybe they thought moving would bring his attention to them which was the last thing they wanted. Koki had both hands clapped over his now eye-less eye socket and blood seeped steadily from between his fingers.

Behind Midori's back two of the men nodded to each other. They both knew that if they worked together they'd have an advantage; there was power in numbers after all. They both rushed towards Midori, one pulling out a knife the other a crowbar.

Their footsteps were loud and Midori would be able to sense them coming from a mile away. He doubted these guys were more than low level officers and he knew that nobody here was a Dove. This fight would be over fairly quickly, he was sure of it. He sighed heavily; so far this had all been pretty boring and a complete waste of his time. He hadn't even caught sight of his promised money and he was starting to doubt that it even existed.

He whirled around and in an instant he was facing his would be attackers. A round house kick had the guy with the knife skidding along the floor away from him. He thought he might have broken the guy's nose with that kick but couldn't find it in himself to care. The guy with the crowbar immediately began to swing wildly at Midori. The swings were easy to dodge and they never even came close to hitting him. Ducking under an especially sloppily swing Midori launched a powerful punch at the guys jaw that launched him into the air and he joined his friend in unconsciousness. The others had taken the distraction and fled the warehouse. He honestly didn't care; they were just grunts so he doubted they had known anything important.

He made his way out of the warehouse only to stop a couple of feet outside. He looked back into the warehouse where the three outlines of bodies were visible in the darkness. He was in a bad mood, this had all been a waste of his time and he'd taken Rize's life without getting anything in return. He knew he'd be magically exhausted after but with one harsh swoop of magic he squashed the warehouse flat. He knew that the people inside had been squashed flat as well and had instantly died but he was pissed and didn't give a damn about them.

Bits of rubble and glass flew through the air and a piece of glass managed to cut his cheek. (It didn't heal as his fast healing only worked for life threatening/severe wounds) a small trickle of blood made its way down his neck before it disappeared down his top. He raised a hand to wipe it away before he stared down at his now bloodied hand.

He wanted to go home. And he didn't mean his cold empty apartment. He meant where he was welcomed, and loved, hugged and accepted. In his heart he knew he still saw his original world as home. But there was no way for him to get back there. Besides he was different now, he wasn't Harry anymore. He was a monster.

Linebreak:

When his apartment came into view he let out a sigh. All he wanted to do was sleep until his magic replenished itself. He felt vulnerable with his magic levels so low and it made him more jumpy than normal. He climbed through the window that he'd left open for when he came back and made his way toward his bed. He doubted anyone would break into his apartment besides he kept nothing of value in here. His backpack, with all his stuff, was still shrunk and hidden in his pocket.

He wasn't expecting strong muscled arms to wrap around his waist from behind, pining Midori's arms to his sides. A large body pressed itself against his back. His first instinct was to shove the person away with magic, but he found the person to strong for his now weakened magic to move. The man wasn't normal; his magic,, even though it was currently quite low, should still have been able to push a normal person away. Which meant he was dealing with a ghoul, and a powerful one at that, if his instincts were right (Which they normally were). Cursing himself and his depleted magic he attempted to flip the person. His attempts were fruitless and the person let out a deep chuckle that had Midori stiffening.

He hated skin contact and he was pinned against an unknown man, with no magic to help him. It didn't help that he hadn't slept properly in a week and he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. He cursed his weakened state and he hated how damn vulnerable he felted. The man nuzzled into his neck, breathing deeply.

Something wet made its way up his neck, the man's tongue licked away the trail of blood from the cut on his cheek. He stiffened and immediately started to struggle trying to do whatever he could do to escape. All he got in return was the person's arms tightening to an almost painful degree and it was now a struggle for him to draw breath.

The person hummed in pleasure, presumably at the taste of Midori's blood. A deep voice whispered in his ear "Yes, you'll be perfect." All he saw was a flash of purple than red and black eyes gazing down at him before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited of followed, I love you guys so much! We are so close to getting 100 followers and I'm so excited. And a special thanks to my beta newerher3!**

**And I'm sorry if I got you excited but there will NOT be lemon in this story, kissing and making out and all that jazz, maybe even implied lemon but no actual lemon. I'm personally not a fan of Tsukiyama but I will not bash him, I always try my hardest not to intentionally bash characters. He talks in French and sadly I do not know French so if I make a mistake please tell me. French will be in italics. I apologise for any oocness. And I do not own Tokyo ghoul or harry potter.**

When Midori woke his head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton and his body felt heavy. He instantly knew he'd been drugged, having had the displeasure of being the victim of drugs before. Letting out a soft groan, he reached a hand to clutch his head. He'd never been hung over before, but he suspected it would feel something like this, except this would be ten times worse.

He could feel his mask against his skin and he was glad that he'd charmed it so only he, or someone with his permission, could take it off. He was also still in his half fox form, as un-transforming required him to focus intently on changing, and making his magic flow a certain way. So he didn't turn back if he was knocked unconscious or fell asleep.

"I see your finally awake _chiot_."

He slowly pried his eyes open and found himself to be in a dark dank cell. No not again, he couldn't be trapped again. Memories flashed in front of his eyes. Knifes pinning him to the wall. Bellatrix laughing as she cut him open. Having his nails slowly pulled out one by one. Rats scurrying over his prone form, their claws scratching at him. The smell of blood, sweat and bodily fluids burning his nose and making him gag.

As much as he hated manipulative bastards, he hated being trapped just as much. His freedom was the one thing he treasured the most, as it was the only thing he had in this world. Whoever thought they could take that away from him would pay.

His eyes flew to the man that had spoken and he let out a growl. The man was tall with styled purple hair, light purple eyes and he was dressed in a white tuxedo with a bright red shirt underneath. Apparently his growl only amused the purple haired man even more. "Oh, so you're a feisty one then, chiot?" He purred "That's good because in my opinion the feisty ones always taste the best. And I know firsthand from that previous sample just how delicious you really are."

Midori's eyes began to glow green as he was overcome by a strong hate. He hadn't been able to do anything the last time he'd been trapped but this time he was strong enough to fight back. But when he went to stand and launch himself at the purple haired man (he planned on blasting through the cell bars with a spell) he found his legs unable to move.

His hands flew to his belt only to find his tantou missing. He didn't allow himself to panic, he still had his magic and he could do hand to hand combat. This wasn't going to end like it had with Voldemort. If worse came to worse he could ask Mother to lend him some of her power. The only reason he hadn't done that already was because he couldn't handle too much of her power and if he channelled too much of it, it would burn him up from the inside out. Another side effect was that he'd be left exhausted again, which, quite honestly, was the last thing he wanted to happen at the moment.

"You know I've heard of sick bastards like you before. You call yourselves gourmets or something, right?" he tried to distract the man as his mind whirled with thoughts of how he could get out. He was sure he was drugged, which meant that the drugs were either receding or spreading. If they were receding he just had to distract the man till he could move his legs again. If it was spreading, he soon wouldn't be able to move at all and he was pretty much screwed.

Unfortunately, he had a feeling it was the latter. The main clue being that his torso was becoming numb. At the very least he could find out what the man wanted. The man let out another creepy chuckle. "You know, when I first heard of the rumours of the kitsune, I was pretty sceptical. But then I saw the photo and one of my informants reported seeing you and saying you smelt like nothing they'd ever smelt before. You obviously aren't a ghoul nor are you a human. What are you?"

The man's eyes turned cold as he looked down on Midori and Midori had to bite back another growl. He chose to remain silent and the man turned and began walking away. The man's form disappeared into the shadows that seemed to surround the cell. From within the shadows the man's voice called out "It does not matter, all that matters is that you please my guests, which I have no doubt you will."

Midori immediately began to search for ways to escape. His animagus form would be able to slip through the bars but he was worried about what would happen if he transformed while drugged. He probably still wouldn't be able to move or maybe the drugs would kill him because while his body would shrink the drugs in his veins wouldn't. And having too much drugs in his small fox body probably wasn't a good idea.

Midori muttered a few choice curse words underneath his breath. Apparating while drugged was not a good idea. He'd heard lots of stories of people severely splinching themselves while apparating because they were intoxicated. He figured being intoxicated and drugged weren't that far apart and wasn't willing to risk losing a limb to find out. This was not how he had imagined things going. Before he could think of any other was to escape he felt the cell begin to shake slightly.

The roof of the cell slowly began to slide away and Midori flinched away from the bright light that poured into the cell. Little bits of dust and dirt rained down on him. When the roof had slid away entirely the floor slowly began to rise. A slight hint of panic hit him; he knew that whatever was waiting for him above wasn't good. He didn't know much about gourmets but what he did wasn't pretty. He might have been slightly calmer if he could move his legs, had his weapons and if the drugs weren't affecting his thoughts.

He still had a headache and it was only getting worse. He could hear the cries and shouts of the crowd and the noise was almost painful to his sensitive ears. The floor shuddered to a halt and Midori found himself in the middle of what appeared to be some kind of arena.

The arena was circular with walls trapping him within it. Above the walls were areas for the spectators to stand and watch. A door sat in the wall and it was slowly beginning to open. Harry stared in curiosity at the figure that emerged. If he had not fought dragons, troll, dark lords and many other terrifying things he might have been scared. What he was feeling was a sinking recognition of the fact that he was no condition to hurt a low level dove, yet alone the monster of a man before him.

He knew he'd have to use magic but he wasn't looking forward to revealing his power to the on looking ghouls. He always used people underestimating him to his advantage. Having people know what he was capable of unsettled him, but if he wanted to get out of this he didn't have much of a choice.

Maybe he could use his magic to burn away the drugs? Mentally hitting himself for not thinking of it sooner he focused of channelling magic into his legs and chest, the latter of which was steadily getting number. He could feel the magic slowly burning away the drugs and while it felt weird he could easily ignore it. Unfortunately it wasn't burning away fast enough and Midori knew it would still be a couple of minutes before he could move properly.

At least the drugs had stopped spreading and his head was starting to clear. The hulk of a man began to approach Midori, the ground shaking with every step he took. The man was at least twice Midori's height and just as wide. His skin was pale and his chest was bare. A red mask covered his face completely and Midori wondered how he could see.

Deciding to attack while there was still distance between them Midori waved his hand and cast a silent and invisible cutting curse. He needed to reserve his magic especially as about half of it was working on burning of the drugs in his veins. Which meant he was limited to using low level spells. Making spells silent and invisible had taken practice and he could do it fairly easily without wasting any energy but using verbal spells would always be easier and less taxing.

The curse flew through the air and slammed into the guy's chest. A large slash appeared on the man's chest and it slowly began to seep blood. Midori swallowed nervously, that curse was strong enough to cut a normal human in half yet it had only scratched the guy.

The masked man stopped and looked down at his chest before letting out an enraged roar and charging at Midori. Midori only had time to cast a shield charm around himself before the man reached him. The man's fist slammed down onto the shield. For a second Midori was scared the shield would shatter but it held, barely.

The man started beating into the shield and it was taking all Midori's energy and focus to keep it up. He knew the shield wouldn't last much longer and he still couldn't move his legs properly. He felt of flash of fear hit him before he shoved it aside; he couldn't afford to be distracted.

He cast a banishing spell that would have sent a normal person flying into the wall but only made them man stumble a few steps back. But that was all Midori needed. Pushing himself up using his arms he flipped till he was standing. His legs shook and threatened to give out beneath him but he bared it.

Taking a deep breath he concentrated. He ignore the fact that the man was once again baring down on him, ignored the noise of the crowd and ignored the numbness in his legs. He'd only attempted to do this a couple of times and they had all ended up with him being severely burnt. Of course his healing had fixed it but it had still hurt.

Slowly flames began to surround his hands and they flickered and swayed. His hands felt hot and sweaty but at least the flames weren't burning him this time. Using his shaky legs he launched himself at the man and twisted over the fist aimed at him. He landed on the man's back and stuck there using a sticking charm. The flames on his hands burnt the man's flesh and Midori's nose crinkled at the rotten smell.

His flames would only act as a distraction and stop the man from instantly trying to rip Midori off him. The man let out a scream as Midori's hands continued to burn him but the flames didn't spread. Midori was just about to sink his fangs into the man's throat and rip out his throat when one of the far walls exploded.

The ghouls watching let out cries of dismay and immediately began to flee. Standing in the smoking ruins of what had once been the wall was a group of doves. He could sense they were powerful and Midori didn't really want to get caught up in another fight. Besides he didn't like how the hunched old man with white hair was staring at him. He instantly allowed the flames to consume the man before unsticking himself and rolling away from the now on fire man.

The flames surrounding his hands flickered out and died and Midori's legs gave out under him, both from the drugs and magical exhaustion. He hadn't done much magic but his reserves hadn't gotten enough time to refill besides that fire spell took a lot out of him. Most of the doves had spread around the room and were taking out the ghouls that hadn't been able to flee.

He wanted the purple haired ghoul to be killed, but knew the ghoul was too smart to not have some sort of escape plan.

Midori's eyes fell on the white haired old man once again. The man was slowly making his way towards him, cutting ghouls down easily as he approached. Midori definitely didn't like the look of the twisted smile on the man's face, nor did he like the crazed look in the man's eyes.

Even though his inner Gryffindor protested he knew escaping was his best option right now. He was in no condition to fight. Most of the drugs were gone now so he guessed he could apparate somewhere but he didn't know where. His apartment had been compromised so he couldn't go back there.

'I know a safe place for you child, let me guide you.' He relaxed slightly at mother's voice. She rarely spoke to him anymore but he knew she did her best to keep an eye on him. She allowed him to fight his own fights though and only ever stepped in if it looked like he wasn't going to make it.

Trusting mother's judgment he disappeared with a loud crack. He was unconscious before he landed.

**Chiot is an masculine noun for puppy in French, and will be Tsukiyama's nickname for Harry**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that this is so short but I have been really busy lately. Thanks to all who reviewed favourited or followed, I love you guys!

I do not own Tokyo ghoul or harry potter.

Touka glared down at the sleeping form of the kitsune. The man, because despite the long hair he was obviously male when seen up close, had appeared in the cafe with a loud bang as they'd been setting up.

The teen appeared to be deeply unconscious and smelt of Tsukiyama and doves. Touka would have felt sorry for the man if she didn't know how dangerous he was, she knew that having him inside the cafe was a bad idea. Yoshimura, Koma, Kaya, Hinami, Ryouko and Touka all stood in a loose circle around the sleeping man.

They were discussing in low tones, so as not to wake him, what they should do with him. Touka was all for dumping him outside somewhere. He'd wake up eventually and it was obvious he was strong enough to protect himself. Besides he wasn't a ghoul, that much was obvious, and Anteiku looked after their own. Since he wasn't a ghoul Touka saw no reason for them to protect him.

Hinami managed to slip from her mother's grasp and ignored Ryouko hissing out her name. Before anybody could do anything Hinami had kneeled by the Kitsune's unconscious and had tugged at his fox ears slightly. Touka expected the ears to be fake, because seriously, how could he possibly have fox ears? She was quite shocked at Hinami's exclamation of "They're real, and really soft to."

Behind the mask, the Kitsune's eyes fluttered open and Touka was taken aback by how green they were. Green eyes that seemed strangely familiar. Cursing under his breath, Koma jumped forward, grabbed Hinami and stepped back so they were both out of the dangerous man's reach. After quickly handing Hinami back to her mother Koma, Touka, Kaya and Yoshimura fell into defensive positions.

But surprisingly the Kitsune didn't move from his spot on the floor. His eyes flew from each of them to the other, assessing them and then he spoke. "I have no intention of fighting any of you. Besides even if I did want to fight I'm currently so tired I can't even feel my legs."

Line-Break:

He was exaggerating slightly. He'd be able to fight if he was forced to but he really wasn't in the mood. All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep for a week. Besides some of the ghouls, mainly the old man, were so powerful he stood no chance against them on a good day. The ghouls relaxed from their defensive positions but their eyes never left him.

His eyes were drawn to the little girl hiding behind who he assumed was her mother. She had short brown hair and large brown eyes, eyes that were staring at him in open curiosity. He was surprised when she asked a soft "Are you a kitty? Is that why you have kitty ears?" The girl's mother told her off with a quick "Hinami." He didn't know if it was because she talked to him or because the mother thought her daughter was being rude. He was surprised when he heard himself chuckle softly "No I'm not a cat but a fox." He pulled himself up into a sitting position, noting that most of the ghouls stiffened at his action.

"I'm guessing that you don't want me here, but I don't think I'll be able to make it to my apartment in my current condition." 'Not that I'm going back to my apartment' he added mentally "So how about we compromise? I spend a night here, I pay you however much you want and then I'll be out of your hair. What do you say, old man?"

He didn't trust the old man or any of the ghouls but he didn't have much choice. He currently had no where to stay, he was still weapon-less and his magic was nearly depleted. Honestly he'd much rather stay here then out on the streets. He'd just ward his room and sleep till his magic levels were higher. He'd worry about getting his tantou back later.

The old man seemed to assess him before nodding slowly. The purple haired teen, whom he recognised as the waitress, turned to face the man, clearly going to protest. She was cut off by the old man raising his hand. "Touka and Koma, please escort our guest to his room?"

Touka looked furious and Koma didn't look to happy either but they both complied. Approaching Midori they slung his arms over their shoulders and helped him stand.

Midori was annoyed over how helpless he felt. He should be stronger then this by now. He was lead up the stairs and into what he assumed was a spare room. It was pretty bare but it had a bed and that was all Midori cared about at the moment. They led him to the bed and he flopped onto it gratefully. After shooting him stern glances the two ghouls left.

He cast weak warding charms, as he was too weak to cast strong ones, to stop anyone entering the room. He was asleep as soon as he'd gotten comfortable.

Line-Break:

He woke with a groan but he could feel that his magic levels were nearly full. Well rested and wanting to move around he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. His legs shook slightly but he was able to stand. He decided that he'd go downstairs and eat something before he found a new place to stay.

He was dirty and covered in blood and all he wanted to do was to take a long bath. Pulling his hair from its braid he ran his fingers through the blood incrusted strands. He was still in his kitsune outfit and he slipped the mask of his face. Focusing he cast a charm that made his eyes temporarily turn blue and altered his face shape slightly. He didn't want them to recognize him and while it wasn't much it was enough.

He vanished the blood and dirt that he was covered in with a spell. He pulled his trunk from within his pocket and un-shrunk it. Pulling out a clean outfit he put it on. He made sure the outfit had a hood and pulled it up so it shadowed most of his face. Cleaning his hair with a simple spell he left it down so it spilled and flowed downwards.

Remembering that he was currently weapon-less he summoned his tantou to him. He'd cast a spell on them that allowed him to summon them. Only problem with that was it took a fair bit of energy, which is why he hadn't done it sooner. He tucked his tantou away in his outfit so that they were concealed but easy to reach.

Deeming himself ready to go down to the cafe, he put his trunk back into his pocket, undid the wards and left the room. His stomach let out a growl as he came downstairs alerting everyone of his presence. None of the customers so much as glanced upwards but all the ghouls turned to face him. "So you finally show your face. Did you know that you were in that room for three days?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, sorry that this took so long to get out. I've been pretty busy lately so I didn't have as much time to write as I normally do. Anyways hopefully you enjoy the chapter. The long awaited meeting of Ayato and Midori should happen soon. Talking about the pairing, it's not going to be instant love. Unlike my story tattoos where I have the pairing making out in the first chapter this is going to be more realistic and slow building.**

**What should their pairing name be? So far I've thought of Midoyato and Ayori. What do you think? Do you have any suggestions? Thanks to my beta newerher3 and I do not own Harry potter or Tokyo ghoul; I am just a lowly fan messing around with plots.**

In the end, Midori had only stayed at Anteiku long enough to eat before he left. He was currently situated on the top of a skyscraper, looking at the city below him. Midori, or rather the Kitsune, had been contacted by a possible client and this was the meeting spot they'd chosen. He couldn't help but wonder why they had chosen this particular spot.

His magic reserves were nearly full but he still felt a bit off, a bit weaker than he normally did.

He felt a tingle of danger at the edge of his senses and immediately threw himself to the side, away from the edge of the building. A boot clad foot flew over his head; it would have hit him if he hadn't ducked in time. He couldn't hold in the quiet snarl that escaped from his lips.

That had been a cowardly move, and Midori didn't like cowards. His tail lashed angrily around in the air behind him, the only visible sign of his annoyance. He quickly turned to face his attacker, his annoyed look hidden under his kitsune mask.

His attacker turned out to be a teen with shaggy blue hair and harsh blue eyes. He was all dressed in black besides the purple scarf that was wrapped around his neck. Standing only a couple of inches taller than Midori himself. Midori shifted into a defensive position, causing the teen before him to sneer. "You're pathetic. I can't believe they expect me to work with you."

Midori remained silent, cautiously watching his opponent. The blue haired male's expression turned into a nasty smirk. "At least I got permission to fight you so I can see if you're strong enough or not." Midori's mind whirled as he tried to figure out what was going on. By what the bastard ghoul- he knew he was a ghoul because of his scent- was saying. Whoever had hired Midori, wanted him to work with the Purple haired bastard. Midori had to stop himself from growling again, there was no way in hell that he'd work with the asshole.

He pulled himself from his thoughts as the blue haired male lunged at him. Midori knew his strong point wasn't martial arts. He mainly relied on his magic, tantou and evasive skills when he fought. When he and his attacker clashed, Midori realised just how lacking his self defence skills really were.

He barely managed to block a kick that would have slammed into his side. Midori let out a soft grunt at the force from the kick. Damn, the bastard could fight.

Midori wasn't sure if he wanted to fight back using his magic. If the other male thought Midori was useless would Midori not have to work with him? While Midori would take on lots of clients he had one rule. That rule was not to work with assholes, which the teen before him obviously was.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand grip his braid and tug it, causing him to lose his balance. Midori tried to right himself but he got his legs swept out from underneath him. He felt himself being lifted onto the air, once again by his braid, and he had to resist the urge to unsheathe one of his tantou and stab the guy. It would be so easy, one little spell and the smug look would be wiped of the guys face.

His attacker was looking at him in disgust, which only served to piss Midori off more. He was shocked, but knew better than to show it, when the guy held him over the edge of the building. The guy's grip of Midori's braid was the only thing stopping him from falling off the tall sky scrapper. His braid was the only thing holding him up and it hurt. He reached up and grasped the other teen's wrist with both hands in hope of lessening the pain.

Most people would be panicking right about now but Midori knew better. If the asshole did drop him of the building, he'd just apparate to safety before he hit the ground. There were two reasons he didn't just apparate now. The first was that if he did it was likely he'd splinch his braid off in the process, and Midori had gotten kinda attached to his hair. The other reason was that he'd probably bring the bastard along with him, which made apparating now pretty pointless.

The guy had a triumphant sneer on his face as he gazed at Midori. "You really are pathetic. I guess all the things I heard about you being powerful were lies." The teen reached over and tugged harshly on one of Midori's fox ears, causing him to wince, because, dammit, his ears had always been sensitive. Leaning in as close as he could without falling of the building, the teen whispered a harsh "You're nothing but a freak."

Something within Midori snapped. He flung his hand out and cast a silent blasting curse, confringo to be specific. It slammed into the other teen's chest and sent him flying to the other side of the roof top. Fortunately the other teens grasp on Midori's braid had slipped so he wasn't dragged along. Before he could fall far Midori caught himself on the edge of the building and flipped himself back onto the roof.

The bastard would regret calling him a freak. Midori wasn't going to hold back anymore. He unsheathed his tantou with a flick of his wrists before charging towards the other teen. He could feel his magic surging beneath his skin, ready to be released.

The other teen stood with a dark chuckle. Midori watched with narrowed eyes as the teen before his seemed to visibly shudder. Suddenly his kagune erupted from his back and Midori nearly missed a step. The teen's kagune looked like wings made of fire, constantly shifting but at the same time maintaining its shape. They started of a bright red but faded to dark blue. He'd rarely ever saw a ghoul's kagune, and he'd never seen one that looked like the teens before him.

Midori couldn't let himself get distracted by the kagune. The teen launched himself at Midori with a shout. Midori felt a wicked grin make its way onto his face. When he was finished with him the bastard would regret ever being born.

**Just wanted to quickly point something out. While I love and appreciate all the reviews I get, even if I don't reply to them, I don't seem to be getting many for this story. This story has over 200 followers and over 10,000 views but only 40ish reviews? Please leave a review, it will make my day and I will love you forever.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy cow! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Sorry I made you guys wait so long for a chapter. Hopefully the next one doesn't take so long. And some of you pointed out that my chapters have been pathetically short so I tried to make this one longer.**

**I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Harry Potter**

Satisfaction coursed through his veins as he managed to land a punch on the self-centred bastards face. They'd been fighting for a while and Midori seemed to be winning. He had scratches and bruises littering his body but not anything serious. The bastard had a black eye and was cradling his arm protectively.

Midori took the opportunity to land a roundhouse kick against the blue haired teen's side. The teen flew through the air before crashing to the ground. His kagune seemed to shrink in on itself before sending a volley of sharp crystals straight for Midori.

Midori didn't even bother dodging. His anger flowed through his veins, fuelling his magic. He was unstoppable. He lifted a hand and cast a silent shielding charm. The crystals panged against it before falling to the ground and shattering.

Midori stalked over to where the fallen ghoul lay, his tail flicking sharply behind him. He crouched down and watched as the purple haired bastard failed to stand. His leg was twisted and Midori knew he wouldn't be using for a while.

He reached out a hand and grabbed the guys chin, being mocking gentle as he rubbed a thumb over the guy's pale cheek. The guy snarled which only caused Midori chuckle. Leaning in close Midori whispered into the guy's ear "Still think I'm pathetic? Sorry kid but there's no way in hell I'm working with you."

Midori's grip tightened in warning before loosening. He stood and began walking towards the edge of the roof, only stopping to blow a mocking kiss over his shoulder before jumping and vanishing from sight.

**Line-break**

Midori had found a new apartment to hide away in. He'd only been there for a few hours but he'd set up wards and scouted the perimeter so he'd assumed he was safe. Apparently he was once again wrong.

It was laughter that alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone. A high pitched giggle that seemed to echo throughout the apartment. Midori tensed; his hand flying to his weapon that hung at his belt. Dammit how did people keep finding his safe houses, they were supposed to be safe.

He found the intruder sprawled out on his dusty moth bitten couch. They were small but Midori could sense that they're dangerous. They were wrapped in bandages with a pink cloak like thing covering them. The hood of the cloak was styled to look like droopy cat ears.

Midori wasn't in his part fox form which put him at a disadvantage. He wonders if shifting would be worth the risk of being attacked. Maybe they're just a client, someone in need of information or the other services he offers. But how did they find him? He always has arranged meeting spots and times with his clients.

The intruder laughed again "You look quite confused, don't you little kitten?" Midori bristles. His nerves are stretched and his flight or fight instincts are urging him to run. He keeps quiet, watching the woman for any signs that she was going to attack.

"I'm here to hire you for a job. You met my colleague Ayato earlier. I'm sorry if he disturbed you." Harry raised a brow but didn't relax. So she knew the blue haired bastard did she? "Sorry but I'm not interested in whatever job you're offering me."

The woman made a tutting noise, as if she was telling off a disobedient child "I don't remember saying that you had a choice."

The next moment she was right in front of Midori, swinging her foot at his face. He managed to duck to avoid the kick but a fist slammed into his chest so hard he felt his ribs snap and he vomited up the last meal he ate.

He was hunched over trying to catch his breath when the lady grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to look up at her. Midori snarled in anger before summoning a blasting charm that slammed into her and sent her flying into the far wall.

Using the moment of peace to his advantage Midori shifted into his fox form, His ears, teeth and tail all emerging. His ears and tail flicked and he licked his lips before smiling predatorily, making sure his fangs flashed threateningly in the light.

The lady picked herself up of the ground, appearing unharmed. Even though Midori couldn't see her face he had a feeling she was pouting. "That wasn't very nice Kitty. Do you know what happens to kittens that misbehave?" She pauses a second for what Midori assumes is dramatic effect "They get sent to the pound."

Midori answered in the form of a vicious cutting curse that the lady manages to dodge. She laughed as if she was amused by his attacks but knew that they couldn't hurt her. She skilfully dodged all the attacks he sends her way and steadily gets closer to him.

He knows he won't be able to withstand another hit like the one that broke his ribs. Just as he's about to apparate he feels her hands clasp onto his wrist and pull him of balance. She swipes his legs out from under him and the next thing he knows he's on the floor, next to the puddle of vomit.

The lady bends down and a harsh tug on his ear and Harry has to hold back a yelp of pain. Why were his ears so sensitive? And why were people always tugging on them?

"Welcome to Aogiri Tree Kitten. You'll love it here; after all you have no choice." Midori feels a blow against the back of his head and everything goes black.

**Line-break**

A collar.

A god damn collar. Not only was it annoying it's downright degrading. At least it doesn't have a bell on it. Midori tugs harshly at the metal collar around his neck. It's chunky and heavy and seems to be immune to all the magic he throws at it. What the hell was this thing made of?

Midori looks around the cell he woke up in. It bare, no windows, no bed, the only thing is a door. He hoped he didn't make a habit of waking up in random cells. Midori contemplates the pros and cons of blasting the wall down when said door swings open. The woman who attacked him was there, the blue haired bastard standing behind her. Midori was proud to note that the bastard's leg was in a cast and he still had his black eye.

"Let me go you crazy witch!" Midori launched himself at the small woman, fully intent on ripping her in half. To late did he notice the small remote she had in her grasp. She presses one of the buttons and Midori's world explodes with pain.

His legs give out and he lands on his knees with a heavy thud. His back arches in pain and he throws his head back but he refuses to scream. He manages to look down and sees the runes carved into his skin glowing and pulsing angrily.

The pain lasts over five minutes but Midori refuses to cry out. When it's over the runes fade and disappear. "Now now kitten, we wouldn't want to cut your claws now would we? It's not like we're going to turn you into a slave. We'll just need your cooperation every now and then."

Midori glared at her from his kneeled position "Go to hell." The lady tutted again "Fine, it's not like you can disobey anyway. We'll need you in about a week. We'll use the collar to contact you and give you the time and meeting place."

With that she turns and walks off, leaving the blue haired bastard glaring at him from the doorway. Midori felt strangely naked under the intense gaze without his mask to hide his face.

"What do you want you blue haired bastard?"

The guy scoffed "At least I'm not some weird fox person."

"Well you look like a blueberry."

"Yeah and you look like a girl."

"Whiny bitch"

"Stupid bastard."

Midori sighed "As much fun as this is I've got places to be, people to see." He stood up slowly, careful not to fall. He made his way over to where the blue haired bastard stood blocking his way out. "Move" He growled out through clenched teeth.

The only reason he hadn't lashed out yet was because of the stupid collar. It was messing with his magic and he didn't like it. Besides he wouldn't put it past the people who had kidnapped him to be monitoring him and he really didn't want to get shocked again.

The bastard raised an unimpressed brow "And who's going to make me? You? You look like shit; I doubt you could hurt a fly." Midori kicked his glare up a notch "Fine. I'll just get out another way. See you later bastard." And with that he turned on his heel and apparated away.

**Line-Break**

Needless to say Midori was not in a good mood. His kitsune outfit hid his collar but he could still feel it heavily sitting around his neck. No matter what he did the damn thing wouldn't come off. It had been three days since the stupid collar had been put on him and he was no closer to getting it off.

Fortunately he had a job to distract him and an interesting job at that. His client wanted information, but that wasn't the interesting part. Who his client is was the interesting part. The CCG were the last people Midori had expected to get in touch with him. But apparently they were getting desperate.

They had warned him that they wouldn't stop trying to catch him. If he was weak or the opportunity arose they would take him into custody, or kill him, whichever came first.

Midori stood on a roof top, twirling his tantou in one hand. Across from him stood four CCG officers, one in particular standing out. The one that stood out had white hair, wasn't wearing the uniform and was watching Midori with manic red eyes. He put Midori on edge so he shifted his attention to the other officers.

The first one Midori recognized as Yukinori Shinohara a formidable opponent and a high ranking officer. Next to him stood Koutarou Amon and next to Amon stood Itsuki Marude. It was not only a strange gathering of officers but a powerful one as well. Midori recognized most of them from when he was sent to gather information on key CCG officers.

"Are all of you here for me? I'm flattered." Marude's scowl deepened "Shut it Kitsune. Under different situation I would have my men hunting you down. But the situation is dire so I don't have many choices left. I want you to get as much information on Aogiri Tree as possible."

Well wasn't this an interest turn of events. He could accept and become a double agent of sorts, working for Aogiri tree while getting information on them for the CCG. He was starting to understand how Snape felt for all those years. He just hoped the collar didn't have any listening devices, though he doubted it did.

In one swift move he'd unsheathed his other tantou and shifted into a defensive position. The agents across from him tensed and their hands went to their weapons. Except for the white haired teen who just grinned and seemed to get excited.

Underneath his mask Midori raised a brow "And what's to stop me killing you where you stand?" Marude nodded at Amon and the younger man handed him a brief case. For a second Midori thought it was one of those collapsible weapons but the shape and design was wrong.

Marude opened the briefcase before holding it up so Midori could see its contents. The wads of cash had Midori grinning like the Cheshire cat. He sheathed his weapons before stalking forward like a hunter stalking their prey.

He stopped a couple of feet in front of Marude before holding his hand out for a handshake. "You know what? I think I'm starting to like you guys." The officers scowled at him before Amon growled "Don't get to comfortable Kitsune. After this we'll go back to hunting you down."

Midori shrugged "A jobs a job, I'm not complaining. Besides, I doubt that you'll be able to catch me" He took the offered brief case before backing up to a safer distance. "Is there anything else?" when Marude shook his head Midori sent them a mock salute before jumping of the building and apparating before he hit the ground.

**Line-break**

Another week passes before Aogiri Tree contacts him. At first he thinks the way his collar is beeping means it's going to explode. But instead of death by explosion he only gets a crackly voice giving him a time, location and a threat on his life if he doesn't come before hanging up.

Midori sighs as he braids his long hair. The address they gave him is in a few wards over and he has to be there in two days. Not that times an issue, since he's been there before he can just apparate over. But he'd need a place to stay and he's starting to doubt how safe his safe houses really are.

He's also aware that he needs to get deeper into the organisation in order to get information. Maybe he shouldn't complain as much and just follow their orders, as unappealing as that sounds. And then there's the blue haired bastard, something about him just rubs Midori the wrong way. He needs to act like he wants to be part of Aogiri tree and make it seem like he's dedicated.

Man, this whole double agent thing was going to be a lot more difficult then he'd expected.

Making his way out of the bathroom he pulls his kitsune outfit out of his backpack before apparating to the apartment he stayed in the last time he visited the 12th ward. He had a feeling that things were about to get interesting.

**Line-break**

**Not really part of the story but people wanted to see how people reacted to Midori sleeping to multiple days straight so here you go:**

"So you finally show your face. Did you know you were in that room for three days?" Midori raised a brow before slouching over to one of the tables and sitting down. Man, his back was killing him; it felt like he'd fallen asleep on a bed of rocks.

He waved a dismissive hand "Yeah that happens sometimes. It's no big deal." Hinami walked up and sat on the chair across from him "Are you part bear?" Midori tilted his head in confusion "What?" Hinami smiled "Bears hibernate. Were you hibernating?"

Midori shook his head "No I wasn't hibernating. I was just really tired." Apparently Hinami was undeterred "Do foxes hibernate?" Midori rubbed the back of his neck. He kinda wanted to tell her to shut up but he had a weird soft spot for kids. "I don't know."

Hinami kept up the interrogation till Midori had no choice but to leave. It was either that or go insane from being asked question he had no answer to. For some reason a question lingered in his head.

Do foxes hibernate?

**I wonder how many of you are gonna go look up 'do foxes hibernate' now? XD**


End file.
